Aku sakit, Shin-chan!
by mizukinokawaii
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Takao yang berisik tiba-tiba sakit? Apakah akan memberikan dampak yang berarti bagi kekasih tsunderenya itu?
1. Chapter 1

**Aku sakit, Shin-chan!**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. "**Aku sakit, Shin-chan!" **Barulah punya saya.

**Pairing:** Midorima Shintarou X Kazunari Takao

**Gendre: **Romance, humor

**Rate: T** [**Supaya bisa dinikmati banyak kalangan**]

**Summmary:** Apa jadinya kalao Takao yang berisik tiba-tiba sakit? Apakah itu akan memberikan dampak yang berarti bagi kekasihnya yang tsundere itu?

**Warning: **TYPO, PERVERT, Boy X Boy.

**###**

.

**-Takao POV-**

Ummm…panas…

Aku menggeliat-geliatkan tubuhku di dalam selimutku. Panas di tubuhku benar-benar tinggi, membuatku tidak berdaya untuk melakukan apa-apa. Kupandangi ponsel yang tergeletak di sampingku. Kulihat banyak sekali pesan yang belum ku baca. Ah… biarkanlah, aku sedang enggan membaca, kepalaku pusing. Aku lelah.

"Takao"

Aku langsung membuka mataku, begitu mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku kenal suara itu. Ya…suara orang yang sangat kusukai. Ah… orang demam memang selalu berkhayal. Tidak mungkin Shin-chan menjengukku. Ini baru jam 11 siang, dia pasti masih di sekolah.

Aku menggeliatkan tubuhku lagi, kulihat layar remote AC kamarku masih tertera angka 18.

"Sepertinya ini rusak." Kataku sambil berniat melempar remote AC tersebut, tapi sayang belum juga terlempar. Kurasakan tangan yang lebih besar dariku mencegah aksiku, "Hnnn….anda beruntung tuan remot, karena pacar imajinerku ada disini...khu khu khu khu"

"Takao kenapa kamarmu dingin sekali"

Aku langsung menoleh kearah datangnya suara. Aku benar-benar tidak mengira, ternyata suara yang kudengar dan tangan yang kurasakan itu nyata, bukan khayalan.

"Shin-chan. Kenapa kau-" kata-kataku langsung terputus, begitu pacarku memegang keningku, memastikan suhu tubuhku.

"Dasar bodoh. Sudah kubilang untuk istirahat, kenapa kau malah bermain-main dengan AC?!"

Hmm… omelannya, aku suka.

"Hei, jawab aku, Bakao!" terlihat jelas kecemasan di wajahnya, akupun segera menggamit tangannya, mencium tangannya.

"Shin-chan, aku mencintaimu."

**PLAKKK!**

Tiba-tiba Shin-chan memukul kepalaku, tapi tidak apa-apa, aku suka. Aku rela diperlakukan apapun asal dia tetap bersamaku, menjadi kekasihku. Ummm…pandanganku mulai kabur. Tubuh ini sepertinya memang sedang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

"Takao, jangan tidur, hei…Takao…" Shin-chan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku agar aku tetap tersadar. Didudukkannya tubuhku bersandar ke tembok.

**~End POV**

**.**

**~Normal POV~**

"Aku sakit Shin-chan." Takao menjelaskan dengan nafas yang pendek-pendek sependek rambut belah tengahnya.

"Orang bodohpun tau kalau kau sakit nodayo. Hnnn… apa kau sudah minum obat?" Tanya Midorima, namun bukannya menjawab Takao hanya menunjuk kearah bawah.

**PLAKKK!**

Midorima langsung memukul kepala Takao –Lagi.

"Itteeee.."

"Apa maksudmu menunjuk-nunjuk ke bagian vitalmu hah?!" Omel Midorima dengan muka yang agak memerah.

"Eh…ma..maksudku obatnya jatuh ke bawah tempat tidur, aku tidak bermaksud menunjuk milikku" Jelas Takao sambil buru-buru tersenyum, walaupun senyumannya tersebut terlihat sangat lemah dan sangat dipaksakan.

"Dasar bodoh." Midorima langsung mengecek kolong kasur, kemudian diambilnya botol obat yang tergeletak disana. Ia menghela nafas panjang sambil mengeluarkan satu tablet dari botol kecil tadi, setelah itu iapun segera duduk dipinggir kasur Takao.

"Bukannnya aku peduli, tapi lebih baik kau segera minum obat ini nanodayo." Jelas Midorima sambil menyerahkan satu tablet obat dan segelas air pada Takao, namun sang pemuda bersurai hitam sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya. Ia hanya memandang Midorima lekat-lekat, berharap jurus mata silau shinchan ala crayon shinchan-nya bisa berpengaruh pada Shin-chan yang ada didekatnya saat ini.

"Maaf. Jurus kampunganmu tidak akan berpengaruh padaku."

Takao hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok.

"Jangan harap aku mau memasukkan obat ini ke mulutmu melalui mulutku. Aku bukan orang seperti Aomine, Kagami, Himuro ataupun Akashi. Aku tidak sebaik mereka nodayo."

"Tapi mereka melakukan itu, karena mereka menyayangi pasangannya." Kini hawk eye Takao hanya memandang langit-langit kamar, dilihatnya sepasang cicak sedang bermesraan, kemudian ia segera teringat slogan iklan di tivi-tivi dimana ada seorang anak kecil berteriak-teriak dengan suara fals nya "Aaah...cicak aja mesra-mesraan, masa oom engga."

**JLEBB!**

Itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Haahhhh! Sebenernya ada apa sih dengan kalian para Uke?"

Takao mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu Kise, lalu Kuroko, setelah itu Murasakibara dan sekarang Kau dan Furihata. Kenapa kalian semua hobi terserang demam? Apa demam sedang ngetren di kalangan para uke hah?" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya dengan ujung jarinya.

"Tapi Murasakibara bukan uke."

"Oh, itu karena dia kualat dan selalu jajan sembarang. Jadinya bukannya demam, dia malah kena muntaber."

"Kau jahat sekali Shin-chan."

"Biarkan saja. Intinya aku tidak mau kalau harus disuruh melakukan hal yang seperti Seme mereka lakukan."

"Tapi Himuro bukan Seme."

"TA~KA~OOOOO" Death glare menjadi background Midorima.

"Baiklah. Tapi apakah ada alasan lain?" Takao langsung mengambil obat dan air yang telah disodorkan Midorima dari tadi.

"Karena mamaku bilang aku harus hidup sehat, aku tidak boleh berciuman dengan orang yang belum gosok gigi nanodayo."

Takao hanya bisa sweatdrop dan segera meminum obat penurun panasnya. Kemudian dengan cekatan Midorima mengambil gelas yang tadi dipakai Takao, ia pun membantu Takao untuk berbaring lagi.

"Cepat istirahat."

"Nanti dulu, aku masing ingin bersamamu."

"Hah! Merepotkan sekali! Ini semua karena Akashi sialan itu, makannya kau jadi seperti ini. Kalau bertemu dengannya lagi, akan kutendang bokongnya sampai ke bulan!"

"Memangnya kau berani?"

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku takut melakukannya pada bocah penakut itu."

"Hah?" Penjelasan Midorima membuat otak Takao mengalami roaming tingkat nasional.

"Aku akan menendang bokong pemain cadangan seirin yang sekarang jadi pacar Akashi itu!"

Takao kini double sweetdrop. "Aku kira Akashi yang akan kau tendang." Batinnya. Haaah… ia tidak menyangka, kalau ternyata otak Midorima sesekali bisa konslet juga.

.

**~Flashback~**

.

"Ah hujan, ayo cepat kayuh sepedahmu, Bakao!" Omel Midorima.

"Aku juga sudah mengayuh dengan cepat, Shin-chan!" Protes Takao.

"Hei kenapa berhenti?"

"I…itu…" Takao menunjuk ke dua orang yang ada lima meter dari hadapannya.

Midorima dan Takao langsung menahan nafas begitu menyadari bahwa kedua orang tersebut sangatlah mereka kenali. Ya, mereka kini melihat Akashi dan Furihata yang sedang berciuman di pinggir jalan dengan hujan yang membasahi.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Ahhh…lama sekali, padahal ini sudah detik ke 20! Takao dan Midorima makin melongo, mulut mereka terbuka lebar melihat adegan ciuman sepihak yang dilakukan sang surai merah. Hingga akhirnya terlihat pemandangan dimana Akashi menyudahi ciuman tersebut dan mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Furihata.

"Takao, ayo kita kabur sekarang." Ajak Midorima dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

"Ba…baik." Takao mulai bersiap menggoes ricksaw –sebuah sepeda yang bersambungan ke gerobak- yang tengah dinaiki berdua. Namun, baru juga satu kali menggoes, tiba-tiba-

"Shintarou, cepat kemari!" Panggilan Akashi yang lantang segera menghentikan seluruh syaraf Takao dan Midorima sehingga mereka tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Shin-chan, ba…bagaimana ini?"

"Sudah ayo cepat kita kabur nodayo!"

"Ta..tapi…"

"Shintarou kubilang cepat kemari!" Terlihat Akashi yang sedang menahan tubuh Furihata yang kelihatannya…errrr…pingsan akibat terlalu lama berciuman dengan monster berambut merah.

"Takao, kubilang cepat kabur!" Midorima mulai panik dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Takao agar ia mau cepat mengayuh sepedanya.

"Shintarou, kalau kau tidak kemari, akan kubunuh kau." Teriak Akashi begitu melihat Takao hendak mengayuh sepedanya.

"Takao, ayo cepat kabur!" Midorima mulai histeris.

"Shintarou!" Akashi mulai hilang kesabaran.

"Takao!"Midorima makin histeris

"Shintarou!"

Demi Tuhan, acara panggil-memanggil tersebut terdengar sangat memojokkan Takao. Ia sangat bingung, haruskah ia menuruti kekasihnya untuk kabur atau justru mengayuh sepeda ke arah Akashi. Karena alasan Midorima untuk kabur sangatlah masuk akal, mengingat Oha Asa pagi tadi mengatakan kalau mereka harus berhati-hati jika menolong orang di waktu hujan. Arrgghhh, apa yang harus ia lakukan?!

"Kazunari Takao!" Panggilan Akashi langsung membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kalau kau tidak kesini, Shin-chan-mu a-kan ma-ti." Lanjut Akashi dengan penekanan diberbagai suku kata.

"AAAAA!" Takao langsung menganga lebar. Iapun memandang Midorima yang berkata, "Jangan kesana!" Kemudian ia menoleh lagi ke arah Akashi yang menggerakkan bibirnya membentuk kata SHI dan RE. "SHI~RE…MA~TI!" sambil tersenyum sinis dan menunjuk-nunjuk Midorima dengan gunting merah keramatnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Takao langsung mengayuh sepeda gerobak tersebut ke arah Akashi tanpa memedulikan Midorima yang sudah ber-death glare ber-kuadrat-kuadrat.

"Ma..maaf…tadi aku tidak dengar." Jelas Takao sambil ngos-ngosan begitu mereka sudah saling berhadapan.

**PLAKKK!**

"ITTEEEEE!" Takao memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul sekuat tenaga oleh Midorima.

"Iya…padahal tadi dia sudah kusuruh segera menuju kesini, tapi dia tidak mendengarkan, kurasa ada yang salah dengan telinganya nodayo." Midorima turun dari gerobak dan membenarkan posisi kaca matanya.

"Sialan kau Shin-chan! Tau begitu tak akan kuselamatkan nyawamu!" Teriak Takao dalam hati.

"Hmm… Shintarou bantu aku."

"Ha'i."

Midorimapun membantu Akashi menaikkan Furihata yang sedang pingsan ke gerobaknya. Kemudian mengambilkan payung yang tereletak didekat kaki Akashi.

"Tolong antar kami ke rumah sakit terdekat." Pinta Akashi –walaupun kenyataannya lebih terdengar seperti perintah daripada sebuah permintaan tolong. Maka dengan berat hati Takaopun segera mengayuh sepedanya.

Satu goesan

Dua goesan

Lima goesan

Ah…kenapa membawa Furihata yang lebih ringan dari Midorima membuat Takao harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya dalam kegiatan goes-menggoes. Apa mungkin karena ia membawanya dengan berat hati, maka bebanpun terasa berat? Ahh…sudahlah, semua demi Midorima. Ia akan tetap menggoes dengan semangat asal kekasih hijaunya itu selamat. Walaupun gerimis membasahi dan tanjakan harus dihadapi.

"Eeerrgggghhh!" Takao menginjak pedal sekuat tenaga terus dan terus.

"Aaaaaarrgghhhhhhh!" Kini sepeda tersebut mulai bergerak tiga puluh senti menaiki tanjakan.

"EERRRGGHHH! HAH…HAH…HAH…EERRGGHHHH!" Sekarang berpindah tujuh puluh senti. Sungguh suara tersebut mulai terdengar absurd.

"HIYAAAHHHHHH!" Akhirnya menurun menjadi Lima puluh senti kearah depan.

"HUARRGGGHH! EERRGGHHHHH! HEERRRGGHHH!" sekarang sembilan puluh senti dan demi Tuhan suara tersebut lebih absurd dari sebelumnya, hingga-

"BROOTTT!" Suara kentut lepas landas dari pantat Takao.

.

.

"Sejak kapan kau kuizinkan kentut TA-KA-O!" Suara Akashi membuat Takao segera memalingkan muka. Dilihatnya Akashi dan Midorima yang sedang sibuk memayungi Furihata yang sedang pingsan. Tentunya dengan death glare yang menyebar kemana-mana.

"Se…sejak kapan, kalian berdua ikut naik ke gerobak!" Teriak Takao mengenaskan.

"Jangan mengeluh, cepat kayuh, Bakao!" Perintah Midorima.

Takao hanya menghela nafas dalam. Pasti saat ini Midorima sedang ngambek karena ajakannya untuk kabur tadi tidak dituruti. Maka iapun mulai mengayuh sepedanya lagi sekuat tenaga seperti tadi, tentunya minus acara kentut-kentutan, agar Akashi tidak mengulitinya dengan gunting. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan se-gore apakan cerita ini nantinya, jika hal tersebut terjadi lagi.

"Shintarou, kenapa Takao-mu sangat lambat seperti kura-kura." Celetuk Akashi, dan otomatis membuat Takao menampakkan empat siku-siku di kepalanya.

"Kalau kalian berdua tidak ikut naik, aku pasti bisa lebih cepat!" Batin Takao.

"Tidak! Dia tidak lambat!"

"Shin-chan, kau memang pacarku." Takao menangis bahagia dalam hati.

"Dia hanya lelet seperti siput."

**JLEB!**

Takao langsung memandangi Midorima, "Harusnya ku biarkan kau mati Shin-chaaannnnnnn!" Teriaknya dalam hati yang pedih.

Takao terus mengayuh sepedahnya sekuat tenaga, hingga tiba tiba terdengar bunyi absurd di telinga mereka bertiga.

"Takao, kalau kau kentut lagi, kali ini kau tidak akan selamat!" Akashi memainkan guntingnya.

"Ak..aku tidak-"

Kata-kata Takao tiba-tiba terputus begitu menyadari ada yang salah dengan sepedanya. Kini sepedanya mulai mundur ke belakang. Dengan sekuat tenaga Takao reflek mengayuhnya lebih kuat lagi, namun bukannya maju malah makin mundur, hingga-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Takao teriak sendirian.

"Shintarou, bantu aku selamatkan Kouki."

"Baik."

Ricksaw itupun terasa lebih ringan. Takao kembali mengayuh sepedanya kedepan.

"Takao, cepat turun, rantai sepedanya sudah putus." Jelas Midorima sok cool.

"EH?!" Takao memastikan, dan benar saja rantainya sudah putus dan menggelepar secara mengenaskan di aspal. Akibatnya sepeda beserta gerobaknya berjalan semakin mundur menuruni tanjakan yang tadi didakinya, dengan dirinya yang masih menaikinya sendirian.

"Eh…sendirian?" Batin Takao ketika sudah melihat Midorima dan Akashi yang sudah berdiri cantik dipinggir jalan sambil memapah tubuh Furihata.

"Huaahhh! Shin-chaaaannnn!" Takao berteriak sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya agar sepeda itu tidak semakin mundur.

"Cepat turun atau kau akan ikut jatuh!" Teriak Midorima, sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih bebas.

"Cih! Sempat-sempatnya dia melakukan itu!" Batin Takao menjerit.

"Shiiinnnn-channnnnn!"

Midorima hanya melambaikan tangan, sementara Takao hanya bisa menggapai-gapai tangannya yang semakin jauh dari tempat Midorima berada.

"Shiiiinnnn-ccchhaaaannnnn!" dan

**BRUUKK!**

Sepeda dan gerobak undur-undur tersebut menabrak tembok dibelakangnya. Membuat gerobak tersebut rusak dan hancur dibeberapa bagian, sementara sang pengendara heroiknya saat ini tergeletak dengan mata berkunang kunang dengan kedua mata seperti huruf "a" yang berputar-putar.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Midorima membantu Takao berdiri.

"Aahhh..pusing…" Badan Takao goyang-goyang tak keruan. Ia bahkan harus dipegangi Midorima agar tubuhnya tidak limbung. Namun sepertinya kali ini nasib buruk masih belum mau berakhir sampai disitu, ia sepertinya masih betah menghantui.

"Priiittttttttt!" Sebuah peluit terdengar nyaring.

"Kalian berdua! Jangan kemana-mana!" Seorang petugas keamanan berbadan besar mirip gorilla tiba-tiba menghampiri Takao dan Midorima dengan tergesa-gesa.

**PLAKKK!**

"Itteeeee..!" Protes Takao.

"Kalian, telah mengotori jalan, kalian berdua harus mendapat hukuman!" Omel Petugas Keamanan tersebut didepan kedua pasangan kita.

"Tapi, kenapa hanya aku yang dipukul?!" Protes Takao dalam hati sambil menatap sang petugas yang mirip gorilla tersebut dengan hawk-eye nya.

"Apa kalian berdua mau protes?!" Sang petugas balik menatap Takao dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam, setajam Garuda-eye. [?]

"Eh, kami tidak berdua." Jelas Takao yang sudah hilang pusingnya.

"Akashi dan Furihata sudah pergi naik taksi." Jelas Midorima sambil menunjuk Akashi yang sedang menaiki taksi, kemudian melambai dadah-dadah cantik kearah mereka berdua. Takaopun hanya bisa kesal setengah mati.

"Apa maksudmu tidak berdua?! Jelas-jelas kalian berdua yang mengotorinya jalan. Kalian berdua harus dihukum untuk membersihkan semua ini!" Tegas Sang petugas keamanan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sepeda gerobak yang tergeletak tak berdaya apalagi berdosa.

"Maaf, kami memang tidak berdua."

"Ahhhh…Shin-chan…kau memang kekasihku." Sahut Takao dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tunggu pembalasan kami, Akashi brengsek! Khukhukhukhu" Kali ini ia membatinan dengan disertai seriangaian mengerikan.

"Hah?" Sang petugas –gorilla– keamanan menampakkan raut tidak megerti.

"Dia melakukannya sendiri, dan aku hanya seorang teman yang membantunya berdiri nodayo."

Tanda tanya bermunculan dikepala Takao.

"Arrgghhh jangan bilang kalau…" Takao teriak dalam hati.

Mulutnya langsung menganga lebar seperti di komik-komik begitu menyadari sesuatu.

"Shin-chan.." Takao memandangi Midorima untuk memastikan kecurigaannya.

"Ja… sampai jumpa Takao. Aku ada urusan." Midorima menepuk-nepuk punggung Takao dan orang yang di tepuk hanya bisa cengo sambil melongo.

"Aku tidak mau sial dua kali gara-gara menolong orang disaat hujan." Bisik Midorima sepelan mungkin hingga hanya Takao saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Shin-chaannnn" Takao memandangi Midorima dengan puppy eye nya –yang sebenarnya lebih mirip pandangan anak anjing yang dibuang dan dilempar kejalanan oleh majikannya dan ditendang-tendang dulu oleh gorilla sebelum dibuang.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Takao pun segera menyusul Midorima –namun sekali lagi ku katakan, bahwa nasib buruk masih betah menghantui Takao. Tiba-tiba tangan Takao ditahan oleh petugas gorilla tersebut, sehingga ia tidak bisa melarikan diri dari kebiadaban nasibnya barang semeter-pun.

"Sampai ketemu besok ya, Takao." Midorima tersenyum pada Takao. Sungguh, senyum itu tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali.

"Shin-chaaannn" Takao memanggil Midorima dengan suara yang ikut memelas pula dan hanya di balas dengan lambaian tangan dan langkah yang menjauh.

"Shiiinnn-chhhaaaannnnnnn." Takao memanggil-manggil sambil tangannya menggapai-gapai sosok Shin-channya yang makin menjauh dari jangkauannya.

"Shin-chaann…"

"Kejamnya...huhuhuhu" kini Takao hanya bisa duduk pasrah merenungi nasibnya selanjutnya dengan aura hitam yang sangat pekat.

**~End Flashback~**

.

.

"Ne…Shin-chan, apa kau benar-benar tidak mau menciumku?" Pertanyaan Takao dengan suara lemahnya membuyarkan lamunan Midorima yang tadi mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin diwaktu hujan gerimis aje.

"Takao, istirahatlah." Midorima memandangi Takao yang terkulai lemah, lalu ia membelai surai hitam terkasihnya itu.

"Bisakah kau menciumku lebih dulu?"

Midorima menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin kucium?"

"Karena aku menyukai Shin-chan. Aku menginginkan Shin-chan." Jelas Takao dengan suara yang makin lemah.

**CUP!**

Midorima mengecup kening Takao dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak mau disitu aku mau-" Kata-kata Takao terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Midorima menempelkan telunjukya di bibir Takao.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya kalau kau bangun nanti." Jelas Midorima.

"Tapi…"

**CUP!**

Midorima kembali mengecup kening Takao, kemudian didekatkannya bibirnya ke telinga Takao.

"Kau bahkan akan mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman, jika kau cepat sembuh." Bisik Midorima dengan suara yang sedikit terdengar lebih berat dari sebelumnya, sehingga menyebabkan wajah Takao memerah.

"Berjanjilah."

"Hmm." Midorima mencium kening Takao sekali lagi dengan penuh perasaan. Kemudian dibelainya rambut Takao.

"Tidurlah, Takao." Lanjut Midorima dan Takaopun memejamkan kedua matanya, berharap dirinya segera sembuh ketika bangun nanti, agar ia bisa kembali merasakan Midorima dalam dirinya lagi.

.

.

**#To be continue#**

Bwahahaha… entah mengapa Mizuki malah nulis tentang MidoTaka… Rencananya Mizuki mau bikin semua cerita tentang geng pelangi warna-warni dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Aslinya mau berurutan dari Aokise dan diakhiri dengan MidoTaka. Tapi entah kenapa saya sedang mood dan di request untuk menulis tentang MidoTaka –yang notabene adalah pasangan yang rencananya baru akan saya posting terakhir– dengan multi chapter pula. Ahhh…saya memang sedang tidak tahu diri. Kalau semua cerita udah komplit, minna pasti bisa tau kronologi semua pasangan GOM ala Mizuki.

Oh iya, ada baiknya untuk membaca cerita mizuki sebelumnya yang judulnya "kuperintahkan kau menjadi pacarku." Biar minna makin ngerti.

Oh iya…Haruskah saya lanjutkan cerita ini ke rate-M ataukah tetap stay di T? Semua itu tergantung pada review anda semua… khu khu khu khu khu…


	2. Chapter 2

**Aku sakit, Shin-chan!**

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. "Aku sakit, Shin-chan!" barulah punya Mizukinokawaii desu.

**Pairing:** Midorima Shintarou X Kazunari Takao

**Gendre: **Romance, humor

**Rate: ?**

**Summmary:** Apa jadinya kalao Takao yang berisik tiba-tiba sakit? Apakah itu akan memberikan dampak yang berarti bagi kekasihnya yang tsundere itu? Lalu apakah cerita ini mengandung unsur M? Entahlah… sang Author sedang bermain rahasia-rahasiaan saat ini. *ditimpuk pake Kuroko.

**Warning: **TYPO, Boy X Boy.

**###**

"Ennhh… Aahh…" Takao membuka matanya perlahan, samar-samar dirasakan sebuah tangan mengelus tubuhnya. Disadarinya tiga kancing pertama piayama yang dikenakannya sudah terlepas.

"Ennhhh.." Ia kembali mengerang pelan ketika sebuah benda basah menyentuh nipplenya. Aahhh… rasanya dingin dan sangatlah menyenangkan. Ia sangat ingin menikmatinya, namun apa daya tubuhnya sangatlah lemah dan sulit untuk digerakkan sehingga yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah mengerang dan mendesah.

"Ahh...hah…hah…hah…akhh…" Sebuah sengatan kecil dirasakan Takao, ketika nipplenya tergigit pelan. Ia hanya mampu menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat langit-langit begitu mendapati tubuhnya diperlakukan seperti itu. Gelap dan samar. Hanya itu yang bisa ditangkap oleh indra pengelihatannya.

"Enhh…ahhh…" Takao kembali mendesah pelan ketika lehernya diangkat oleh sebuah tangan yang besar dan kemudian dijilat perlahan dari bawah leher hingga ke dekat telinga. Membuat wajah Takao semakin panas dan memerah.

"Hen..tikan…aahh…" Kata Takao pelan, ia bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun dan untungnya rangsangan tersebut akhirnya berhenti. Ia pun memejamkan matanya sesaat, karena tak lama setelah itu tiba-tiba dirasakan sepasang bibir menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Mencium dan memasukkan sesuatu kedalam rongga mulut Takao. Takao tidak melawan sedikitpun, ia hanya membuka sedikit matanya, samar-samar surai hijau tertangkap oleh pengelihatannya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah, membiarkan cairan tersebut memasuki mulutnya hingga sebagian meluber ke ujung bibirnya.

.

"Ennhh Shin-chan…Shin-chan…aahh."

"Takao…Takao…"

"Shin-chan…eeenhhhh…"

"Hey, bangunlah…Takao…"

"…"

"Takao…bangunlah…"

"Ennn…" Takao membuka matanya. Matanya secara refleks menyipit ketika cahaya matahari pagi dari balik jendela kamarnya menerpa wajahnya.

"Silau…" Kata Takao lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa… cahaya matahari sangat baik untuk pemulihan kesehatanmu." Jelas Midorima sambil duduk di pinggir kasur tempat Takao kini terbaring. Diangkatnya sedikit kepala Takao, kemudian ditaruh di atas pahanya.

"Shin-chan…" Takao menatap Midorima dengan tatapan yang sangat sayu.

"Ada apa? Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" Tanya Midorima sambil mengelus surai hitam berkilau sang kekasih.

Dengan lemah, Takao meraih tangan Midorima dengan kedua tangannya, menciumnya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kau kenapa?" Midorima mulai khawatir begitu melihat air mata Takao mengalir dan membasahi kedua pipinya. Takao kini menangis dalam diam sambil tetap mencium tangan Midorima.

"Aku bermimpi kalau kau menciumku…" Jelas Takao disela tangisnya.

"Lalu?" Midorima menghapus air mata itu dengan tangannya yang dibalut dengan perban.

"Semuanya cuma mimpi… it's really frustrated for me."

Midorima hanya diam, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan Takao-nya pandai berbahasa inggris selain 'I' dan 'you' juga 'I love you'. Apakah Bakagamilah yang menjadi biang keladinya… Entahlah.

"Shin-chan… aku menginginkanmu… aku membutuhkanmu sekarang, saat ini juga." Jelas Takao sambil menatap iris sewarna daun dihadapannya.

"Takao…" Midorima menghela nafas. "Aku tidak bisa, kau belum sembuh."

Takao langsung melepas genggamannya pada tangan Midorima.

"Midorima shintarou…"

Midorima sedikit kaget, "Sejak kapan Takao memanggil nama lengkapnya?" batinnya.

"Tolong... Bantu aku untuk duduk." Pinta Takao dan Midorimapun menganggguk. Ia segera merubah posisi duduknya sehingga mereka berhadapan. Kedua tangannya memegang ketiak Takao. Dengan perlahan ditariknya tubuh Takao agar bisa duduk dengan sempurna. Namun ketika usahanya untuk membantu Takao berhasil, tiba-tiba Takao mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Midorima dan dengan cepat bibirnya mencium bibir Midorima.

**CUPP!**

Midorima terbelalak mendapati posisinya saat ini. Dengan Kasar Midorima langsung mendorong tuubuh Takao hinggga ia kembali terbaring di tempat tidur, sementara dirinya mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bakao!" Bentak Midorima.

"Menciummu." Takao memandang Midorima yang masih duduk dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang tiba-tiba dingin.

"Aku tidak suka. Jangan sekali-kali kau lakukan itu lagi! Mengerti!" Midorima langsung beranjak. Mengambil tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak di bangku dekat tempat tidur. Lalu dengan langkah cepat ia keluar dari kamar tersebut. Membanting pintu dengan kasar, meninggalkan Takao yang kini tersenyum simpul untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya yang terluka.

**~SMA Shuutoku~**

"Takao, tolong ambilkan penghapusku yang terjatuh dekatmu." Perintah Midorima disela-sela pelajaran.

"Takao, ku bilang ambilkan penghapusku." Midorima kembali menyuruh sambil tetap mengerjakan soal di bukunya.

"Takao…"

"Midorima! Jangan menyuruh orang yang saat ini bahkan sedang terbaring dirumahnya dan tidak masuk sekolah!" Omel guru Bahsa Inggris yang saat itu sedang mengajar.

"Eh…" Midorima speechless dan reflex melihat bangku didepannya yang benar-benar kosong.

"Ma…maaf Mizuki sensei" Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak bergeser sama sekali.

"Sudah, jangan berisik. Cepat selesaikan halaman tiga puluh satu." Perintah sang guru ketika suasana kelas mulai dipenuhi bisik-bisik mengenai Midorima.

**.**

**.**

Tak berapa lama, bel tanda istirahatpun berbunyi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Midorimapun segera membimbing tubuhnya untuk menuju lapangan basket. Menghilangkan penat dan juga ingatannya tentang kejadian tadi pagi, dimana ia sudah menolak Takao secara terang-terangan.

"Hah.. sepertinya aku terlalu kasar tadi…" Midorima menarik nafas dalam. Iapun mulai mengambil bola basket, begitu ia sampai di lapangan basket yang masih sepi.

**Pluk!**

Bola basketpun masuk ke dalam ring berkat tembakan jarak jauh yang dilakukan Midorima. Tak puas dengan satu tembakan, Midorimapun menembakkan bola basket yang ada di dekat kakinya ke dalam ring dan tentu saja tembakannya tersebut tepat sasaran lagi.

"Takao, berikan bola selanjutnya." Midorima menyodorkan tangannya kebelakang, bersiap menerima bola basket.

"Takao! Kubilang cepat-" Kata-kata Midorima terputus begitu ia menoleh kebelakang dan menyadari orang yang selalu bersamanya ketika latihan, kini sama sekali tidak ada disampingnya.

"Hah…sepertinya aku bisa gila kalau begini terus." Batinnya dalam hati. "Sudah dua hari aku begini terus…" Midorima memandang tempat dimana Takao biasa berdiri dan memberikanya bola basket satu persatu sambil bercerita mengenai berbagai macam hal dengan riangnya.

"Takao cepatlah sembuh." Kata Midorima lirih.

Kemudian diraihnya ponsel flip hijaunya. Dipencetnya nomor Takao yang sudah dihafalnya diluar kepala.

"Halo Takao…" Panggil Midorima begitu sambungan telepon sudah terhubung.

[Hahh…. Shin-chan…haahh…]

"Hoi, Takao ada apa denganmu?"

[Hah… Shin-chan…onegai.. Shin-chan…]

Midorima terperanjat, terlihat jelas kekhwatirannya saat ini, maka tanpa pikir panjang ia pun segera berlari meninggalkan gedung olahraga. "Takao, tunggu, aku akan segera kesana, bertahanlah!"

[Shin-chan…]

.

.

.

Takao dan Takao…hanya nama itu yang ada dalam kepala Midorima saat ini. Dengan nafas terengah-engahnya, di ambilnya kunci dari balik pot bunga yang ada di halaman rumah Takao. Segera dimasukkannya kunci tersebut ke dalam kenop pintu, agar pintu dapat terbuka.

Dengan langkah yang memburu dan keringat yang bercucuran, Midorima menuju ke lantai 2 dimana kamar Takao ada disana. Dibukanya pintu kamar Takao lebar-lebar. Disapunya ruangan tersebut dengan manik hijau daunnya mencari keberadaan kekasihnya. Dan ketika irisnya menangkap sosok Takao-nya, Midorima terbelalak, jantungnya terasa mau copot begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Takao-nya.

.

.

**#To be continue#**

**.**

**#Behind the scene#**

Maaf, mungkin Mizuki terlihat seperti author yang PHP-in reader-nya... tapi sebenernya engga sih… Yah…mau bagaimana lagi, ini demi kelangsungan chapter-3, jadi tetep harus diposting. Hahaha

Mizuki juga gak bisa mengharapkan review kalian, mengingat chapter ini begini. Namun jika minna mau berbaik hati me-review, Mizuki akan sangat senang dan berterima kasih sekali. ^^

Makasih buat yang udah sudi baca, nge-follow, nge-fav n nge-review fic ini. Buat Ayanesakura-chan, dan hanatsabita aku bls lewat PM aja ya. Buat Akashi Aoi-desu, M nya masih belum bisa di release di chapter ini. [T.T]

Ja


	3. Chapter 3

**Aku sakit, Shin-chan!**

**Chapter 3**

**Previous chapter:**

Dengan langkah yang memburu dan keringat yang bercucuran, Midorima menuju ke lantai dua dimana kamar Takao berada disana. Dibukanya pintu kamar Takao lebar-lebar. Disapunya ruangan tersebut dengan manik hijau daunnya, mencari keberadaan kekasihnya. Dan ketika irisnya menangkap sosok Takao, Midorima terbelalak. Jantungnya terasa mau copot begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Takao kesayangannya.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. "Aku sakit, Shin-chan!" Barulah punya saya, Mizukinokawaii.

**Pairing:** Midorima Shintarou X Kazunari Takao

**Gendre: **Romance

**Rate: M**

**Warning: **TYPO, Boy X Boy, _**Lemon rasa jaruk. (haa? Jaruukk?Fufufu)**_

###

Midorima hanya bisa terbelalak, kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri Takao yang sama sekali belum menyadari kehadirannya. Sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak sembarangan diatas kasur yang seprai dan selimut yang sedikit berantakan tak luput dari pengelihatannya.

"Shin-chan…terus…ahhh...aahhh…" Takao mengeluar-masukkan sebuah dildo ke dalam lubang sempitnya sambil terus memejamkan matanya, menahan kenikmatan yang dirasakan.

"Shin-chan… lebih dalam…please…hah...hah…hah…" Rintih Takao yang saat ini posisinya sedang duduk di sebuah karpet kecil yang ada tepat di ujung temat tidurnya. Punggungnya disandarkan pada kayu-kayu kokoh yang menopang kasur tempat ia biasa tidur. Kedua pahanya dilebarkan untuk mempermudah gerakan kedua tangannya yang saat ini sedang mengeluar-masukkan sebuah benda plastik berbalut silikon berbentuk alat kelamin pria ke dalam analnya.

Midorima terpaku, dengan langkah berat iapun duduk di kursi yang letaknya tiga meter dari tempat Takao berada. Diperhatikannnya wajah kekasihnya yang sudah berpeluh berbalut nafsu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Takao-nya yang selalu ceria bisa bermasturbasi sambil membayangkan dirinya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka pula jika miliknya harus digantikan oleh mainan hitam yang ia yakin ukurannya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan miliknya.

"Shi…Shin-chan…eennhh…"Takao melenguh sambil tetap menunduk dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Apa?"

"EEHHHHH!" Takao langsung membuka keduamatanya, secara spontan ia langsung ternganga begitu melihat kekasih bersurai hijaunya saat ini sedang duduk memperhatikannya.

"Se…sejak kapan?!" Takao gelagapan, kedua tangannya langsung melepaskan dildo yang masih bersarang di lubang mengkerut miliknya setelah sebelumnya ujung jarinya menekan tombol off terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak apa-apa… lanjutkanlah…" Midorima melipat tangannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bangku yang didudukinya.

"Ta…tapi…"

"Aku bilang tidak apa-apa, lakukan lagi sampai milikmu benar-benar keluar."

"A...aku…"

Midorima bangkit dari bangkunya, lalu iapun berjalan menghampiri Takao.

"Lanjutkanlah lagi." Midorima menatap tajam begitu ia sudah duduk dihadapan si mata elang.

"A…aku tidak bisa…" Jelas Takao agak takut-takut. Karena jujur saja, entah kenapa hasratnya yang tadi meletup-leyup kini seolah hilang begitu saja.

"Kenapa?"

"Ahhh…" Suara lolos dari mulut Takao, ketika tiba-tiba Midorima menekan tombol on pada pegangan dildo.

"Bukankan benda itu lebih enak… Takao…"

Takao terhenyak, tenggrokannya tercekat. Ternyata benar dugaannya selama ini. Benar kalau Midorima sudah tidak mau menyentuhnya lagi. Apalagi jika ia harus mengingat kejadian tadi pagi ketika ia mencuri ciuman Midorima.

"Bukankah benda ini lebih bisa memuaskanmu daripada pacarmu ini?" Midorima menatap tajam. Sebelah tangannya terus mengeluar masukkan dildo ke dalam hole milik Takao.

Takao terdiam. Hatinya sakit bagai tertusuk ribuan jarum. Rasa nikmat dalam lubangnya seolah tertutupi oleh sakit yang dirasakan akibat perkataan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Apa kau sering melakukan ini dibelakangku, Takao?" Midorim kembali memastikan. Namun sayang pertanyaannya malah membuat si manik onyx di hadapannya justru semakin sakit dan terluka.

"Iya… Shin-chan…" Sahut Takao menutupi semua kekecewaannya. Ia tidak menyangka Midorimanya mampu menanyakan hal seperti itu. Ia berfikir, andai saja Midorima mau melakukannya tadi pagi, tentu ia tidak perlu berbuat sejauh ini. Namun entah mengapa semua kata dan kalimat sang kekasih justru membuatnya merasa terpojok. Ia merasa dikuliti. Ia merasa Midorimanya saat ini hanya bisa menganggapnya sebagai pacar yang sangat menjijikan. Apa Midorima tidak mengerti bahwa yang ia inginkan hanyalah Midorima dan Midorima?!

"Apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Takao dengan nada suara yang dingin. Persetan dengan status pacar yang selama tiga bulan ini disandangnya! Persetan pula dengan perasaan Midorima! Karena saat ini perasaannya pun sudah kacau balau.

Maka demi menghilangkan rasa kecewanya, iapun menggenggam tangan Midorima yang masih memegang dildo. Kemudian, Takao menggerakkan dildo tersebut, memasuki lubang pink nya lebih dalam. Sementara tangannya yang masih bebas meraih penisnya sendiri yang sejak tadi sudah mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum.

"Arrgghhh…aakkhh…aakhhh…" Dirinya kini mencoba kembali untuk dapat merasakan kenikmatan yang tadi sempat tertunda, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kehadiran Midorima yang saat ini melihat kegiatan nistanya itu. Ia pun sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan ekspresi yang tegambar pada wajah Midorima. Masa bodoh apakan setelah ini hubungannya akan berakhir atau apa. Toh baginya, perlakuan Midorima padanya dua bulan terakhir ini tidak ada bedanya dengan ketika mereka masih berteman. Toh Midorima tidak bereaksi sama sekali melihat tubuh bagian bawahnya yang sudah tidak mengenakan apa-apa sedari tadi. Toh Midorima sama sekali tidak menginginkannya.

"Ennhhh…eenhhhh…" Takao menggenggam penisnya dan mengocoknya ke atas dan kebawah. Mengurut-urut penisnya yang semakin nampak urat-uratnya. Matanya terpejam, nafasnya semakin berat dan wajahnyapun semakin merah ketika ia semakin lama semakin menikmati sodokan-sodokan penis buatan di dalam holenya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu…eennhhhh…eennhhhh…" Pinta Takao dengan suara seduktifnya. Dengan sedikit terkaget, Midorimapun melepaskan genggamannya pada dildo tersebut dan dengan segera tangan Takao mengambil alih. Menggerakkan dildonya keluar masuk secara perlahan dan teratur.

"Akkhhhh…aargghh…aaarrghhh…" Takao mengubah posisinya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan piayama berbentuk kemeja ke atas lantai. Menekuk tubuhnya kearah dalam agar bisa merasakan putaran dildo yang terjepit dinding-dinding analnya.

"Enhhh..enak…eeennhhh…aaakkhh…" Desah Takao sambil mempertahankan posisi tubuhnya yang seperti embrio didalam cangkang. Memfokuskan gerakan kedua tangannya untuk bergerak didua bagian tubuh sensitifnya demi menambah kenikmatan.

"Takao…" Midorima terhenyak melihat ekspresi Takao, jari-jarinya menekuk kuat. Menampakkan buku-buku yang kian memutih. Menyembunyikan perasaan yang tiap detiknya makin bercampur menjadi satu.

"Arrghh…aakkhh..ahh..ahh.." Takao menaikkan tempo sodokan dildonya. Telunjuknya memutar tombol dari arah medium ke fast. Membuat tubuh berpeluhnya menggeliat kesana kemari. Menikmati kehadiran benda asing yang merangsang dinding-dinding lubang sempitnya. Menekan sweet spotnya berkali-kali dan menaikkan volume desahan yang makin lama makin menggairahkan. Membuat wajahnya makin merah dan menyiratkan raut penuh nafsu yang menuntut untuk dituntaskan.

"E..enak…aakhhhh...enak sekali…aargghhh...aarghh..." Takao semakin mempercepat gerakan in out nya, tak lupa tangannya meremas-remas penisnya ke atas dan kebawah. Mencari cara untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lebih dari apa yang diharapkannya. Membiarkan titik kenikmatannya terhantam berkali-kali lagi dan lagi.

"Ennhh…aarrghhh….aahh…ahh..akh.." Kali ini Takao mengeratkan kedua pahanya, membuat lubang sempitnya makin sesak dipenuhi oleh dildo yang semakin lama semakin bergerak liar dan mengaduk-aduk lubang miliknya hingga lubang tersebut semakin basah oleh cairan alami yang diproduksi oleh rangsangan yang menyentuh dinding-dinding analnya secara brutal.

"Akkhhh…aakhhhh….aakkhhh…" Takao mengerang, semburan cairan putih kental kekuningan meluncur dari ujung lubang penisnya menuju ke sembarang arah. Membasahi telapak tangan, wajah dan juga lantai.

" Hah…hah…hah…." Takao terpejam. Menikmati puncak kenikmatan yang baru saja dikecapnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Tubuhnyapun kian melemas, selemas miliknya yang telah berhasil mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan miliknya.

Kemudian sang surai hitam berkilau segera mematikan alat yang telah membantunya menuntaskan hasrat terdalam. Mencabutnya perlahan dari lubang mengekerutnya yang sangat basah. Kemudian dengan perlahan digelindingkan benda elektrik tersebut ke arah Midorima.

Dengan perlahan pula Takao menggerakkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah Midorima yang masih duduk diatas lantai sedari tadi. Dipandanginya lelaki berkacamata yang kini mendekat kearahnya. Mengangkat tubuh mungilnya hingga ia dapat bersandar pada kayu-kayu yang penopang kasur dan segala apapun yang ada diatasnya.

"Apa kau puas?" Tanya Midorima sambil menatapnya Takao lekat-lekat.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sahut Takao sekenanya sambil terus mengatur nafasnya yang masih menderu.

"Sudah berapa kali kau seperti ini?" Tanya Midorima sambil menangkat dagu Takao.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

**PLAKK!**

Midorima menampar keras pipi Takao, hingga wajah Takao kini sudah tidak dalam genggaaman tangan Midorima lagi. Takao kini hanya bisa diam, menunduk sambil memegangi pipinya yang kesakitan dan mulai berubah warna menjadi kemerahan.

Midorima mendecih, tak mampu menyembunyikan aura kemarahan yang terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. Ia berdiri, lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Takao. Meninggalkan kekasihnya yang kini diam seribu bahasa, tanpa berniat menoleh sedikitpun.

.

Tiga menit setelah kepergian Midorima, air mata Takao tak terbendung lagi. Ia pun menangis sambil menunduk. Duduk dan memeluk kedua kakinya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah karena air mata.

"Ma...maaf...huhuhu…" Takao menangis, meratapi apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Suaranya terdengar lirih, senada dengan isakan tangis yang hampir tak terdengar oleh siapapun.

"Maafkan aku…Shin-chan…" Sesalnya.

.

.

**#To Be Continue#**

.

Nah…sekarang tau kan kenapa baru bisa update setelah sebulan lebih…Hahahaha pasti pada protes gara2 chapter ini pendek banget… Udah sebulan nunggu eh cuma muncul seiprit! Siapa sih itu Authornya?! Udahh…omelin aja! Nyebelin banget emang dia mah!

Eniwei, Mizuki ucapin makasih buat **Shizuki Arista, Raicho19, Keiko Yuu, Akemi09, **dan **Ningie Cassie. A**ku bales lewat PM ya reviewnya. Makasih juga buat **killra**, ini lanjutannya, jadi selamat membaca.

Makasih untuk reviewers, favorite sama followers juga para silent readers yang belum sempat meninggalkan jejak di fic ini. Nah…Sebagai reader yang baik, jangan lupa review ya...biar Mizuki makin semangat ngelanjutinnya… /Modus, sambil ngelirik dua fic lainnya yang multi chapter juga/

Sampe ketemu chapter depan ya Minna.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aku sakit, Shin-chan!**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. "Aku sakit, Shin-chan!" Barulah punya saya, Mizukinokawaii.

**Pairing:** Midorima Shintarou X Kazunari Takao

**Genre: **Romance, Humor

**Rate: M**

**Warning: **TYPO, Boy X Boy, Lemon mon mon mon! Tuing...Tuingg..!

.

###

.

.

"En…" Takao kaget ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan usapan halus di surai hitamnya. Ia menengadah, mendapati Midorimanya yang sedang membungkukkan tubuh dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Jari-jari panjang yang berbalutkan perban terasa amat lembut di kulit kepalanya.

"Shin-chaaannnn…" Takao langsung memeluk leher Midorima. Menangis dibalik pundak sang three pointer sebagai luapan rasa bersalahnya.

"Takao…" Midorima mengelus punggung sang sekasih. Mengangkat tubuh mereka berdua agar dapat berdiri dengan tegap.

"Ma…maafkan aku…" Ucap Takao diantara tangisnya sembari berjinjit agar kepalanya tepat berada di bahu dalam Midorima.

"Takao…" Midorima memegang kedua pundak Takao, kemudian ia mengarahkan kekasihnya agar mereka dapat saling memandang. Diusapnya air mata yang menuruni kedua pipi Takao menggunakan jari-jari lentiknya.

"Kau tau…kau telah mengecewakanku…"

"Ma…maaf…" Jawab Takao sambil sesegukan. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah menggantikan fungsi kekasihnya dengana mainan sialan yang tadi digunakannya. Walaupun hati kecilnya tak menyangkal kalau benda tersebut lumayan enak untuk dipakai. Ahh..semoga Midorima tidak menyadarinya, atau setidaknya pura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

"Takao, kau tau…kata maaf tidak akan pernah cukup untuk memulihkan harga diriku…" Jelas Midorima sambil menatap kekasihnya lekat-lekat. Membuat Takao terdiam. Terkejut kalau ternyata Midorima adalah laki-laki yang tidak mudah menerima kata maaf.

"Aku tau…aku tau aku salah…menggantikan dirimu dengan mainan itu…tapi…tapi…" Takao menggantung kata-katanya, lidahnya kelu untuk menyampaikan bahwa ia terpaksa melakukan itu karena Midorima selalu dan selalu menghindar jika ia memintanya. Padahal segala cara sudah dilakukannya. Mulai dari peran moe hingga cara tak biasapun, semua sudah dilakoninya.

.

.

_**Scene 1:**_

_**Lokasi: Kamar Midorima**_

_**Waktu: Malam hari saat belajar bersama.**_

.

"Ahhh...Shin-chan…Aku merindukanmu…" Takao mendekat kearah Midorima yang sedang membaca buku sambil merangkak, kemudian disingkapnya kemeja longgar hasil rampasan dari lemari sang kekasih hingga melewati bahu. Menampilkan kehalusan kulit dan dada ratanya yang putih mulus luar dalam.

"Tidakkah kau merindukanku…?" Takao memasang wajah moe seduktif andalannya.

"Takao…" Midorima memandangi Takao.

"Pakai bajumu dengan benar. Aku tidak mau membelikanmu kolak angin, karena kau bukanlah orang pintar. Ingat, orang pintar, minum kolak angin!" Lanjut Midorima sambil meninggalkan Takao yang langsung mendecih dan melempar buku sejarah peradaban kaum homo-homoan yang lagi main sapi-sapian ke pintu yang baru saja ditutup.

.

.

_**Scene 39:**_

_**Lokasi: Taman sekolah –ada kasih disekolah. Ada Midorimacchi disekolah-**_

_**Waktu: Siang bolong tapi gak ada sundel bolong, cuma ada Takao yang otaknya bolong.**_

.

Takao berjalan perlahan mendekati lelaki bersurai hijau yang sedang duduk membelakanginya dan terlihat sedang membaca buku. Terlihat sebuah kacamata tergeletak didekat pemuda tersebut.

"Ayo ayo tebak…aku siapa…" Takao menutup mata si surai hijau dan bertanya dengan riang mengikuti cara iklan di tipi-tipi.

"Ennn…"

"Kalau bener nanti aku cium, kalau salah nanti aku peluk…Ayo ayo aku siapa…?" Lanjutnya kesenengan.

"Ehem…Takao, kau sedang apa?"

"Eh?" Takao langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah datangnya suara. Ia kaget ternyata suara tadi adalah suara milik Midorima. Lalu yang ditutup matanya itu siapa? Apakah alien dari planet bernama bulan atau planet bernama matahari. Ah..bukan..keduanya bukan planet! Otakmu memang bolong Takaocchi.

"Takao…kalau aku bisa menebak namamu, lalu kau akan menciumku begitu?" Orang yang ditutup matanya oleh Takao segera memalingkan muka.

"Huaaa…!" Takao langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Akan ku cium kau dengan nanasku!" Shinsuke Kimura menyeringai.

Adegan kejar-kejaran ala kucek-kecek matane sampil melempar nanaspun berlangsung selama satu jam. Salahkan Kimura yang sedang latihan cosplay menjadi Midorin untuk acara AFAMIDI –Afa-afaan, kamu kok mirif si dia sih?!- untuk bulan Agustus nanti.

.

.

"Takao…" Midorima mengangkat dagu Takao menggunakan ujung telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. "Bagaimana kalau aku mempermudah situasi ini untukmu?"

Takao diam tak mengerti. Ahh...semua salah otaknya yang justru sibuk mengingat-ngingat kejadian masa lalu yang teramat pilu. Namun beruntung, karena mata elangnya sempat melihat senyuman di wajah sang kekasih selama dua detik, hingga-

**Bruukk**

Tiba-tiba Midorima mendorong tubuh Takao dengan kasar. Menciptakan pantulan antara tubuh Takao dengan kasur yang menangkap tubuh mungil tersebut tepat ditengah. Menyisakan kedua kaki yang menggantung sampai lutut di pinggir ranjangnya.

Tanpa sempat untuk kaget lebih jauh lagi. Takao kini mendapati Midorima menindih tubuhnya. Menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan erat di sisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya. Kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Takao tidak melawan. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati sapuan lembut sang kekasih diatas bibirnya. Lembut dan basah. Namun sedikit kasar dalam menggerakkannya. Seolah bibir tersebut ingin melahap bibirnya. Melumatnya hingga habis tak bersisa.

"Enn…" Takao membuka sedikit rongga dintara kedua belah bibirnya yang sudah basah ketika lidah Midorima membelah sela-sela bibirnya. Merangsek masuk dan mulai menjelajah bagian dalam rongga mulutnya. Menggelitik dinding-dinding bagian dalam mulut. Kiri, kanan dan juga atas. Kemudian segera melilit daging tak bertulang yang ada dalam rongga hangat tersebut.

"Enngghh…eenhhh…eennhh…" Takao membuka kedua iris hitamnya. Menatap wajah Midorima yang sejak tadi tak pernah sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangan dari wajahnya yang memerah. Lalu, dengan mengumpulkan segala keberanian, Takao membalas gerakan lidah Midorima. Melilitnya dan juga menghisapnya, walaupun pada akhirnya lidah lawannya tersebut bergerak lebih liar dan balas menghisapnya. Meloloskan saliva dari kedua ujung bibirnya karena produksi saliva yang berlebihan akibat rangsangan-rangsangan yang diterima dalam rongga mulutnya yang mungil.

"Enn…aaakkkhh…" Midorima menghisap lidah Takao dengan gemas. Menciptakan rasa ngilu namun menyenangkan pada daging berwarna pink itu. Dihisap dan ditarik hingga setengah bagian lidah tersebut terjulur keluar dari mulutnya. Membuat lidah Takao harus berpisah dengan pasangannya dan menyisakan untaian tipis saliva dari ujung keduanya.

"Ah…hah...hah…hah…" Takao mengambil nafas. Menangkap oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Pandangan mata yang berubah semakin sayu kini mengunci sepasang iris hijau di hadapannya.

"Takao…bagaimana kalau aku memaafkanmu dengan caraku?"

"Hah…?" Otak Takao mulai meloading.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan sungkan lagi." Midorima beranjak. Melepaskan tubuh Takao dari tindihan tubuhnya yang berisi. Kemudian ia berdiri di depan ranjang. Bermaksud untuk memandangi Takao yang hanya mengenakan piama bergaris. Senyuman penuh maksudpun ditujukan pada tubuh bawah Takao yang tidak terlindungi apa-apa dan sepertinya sangat enak bila dicicipi.

"Shi...Shin-chan…" Takao bergerak mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak ujung tempat tidur begitu melihat ekspresi dari sang kekasih. Ia terpojok. Tidak bisa melarikan diri. Terlebih lagi, ketika disadari kalau kedua tangan Midorima kini menggenggam erat kedua pergelangan kakinya dan merambat naik menuju paha mulusnya. Kemudian ia memajukan tubuhnya dan wajahnya. Menjilat paha mulus Takao dengan lidah yang basah dan hangat.

"Ge..geli…Shin-chan hentikan…geli…hahahaha…" Takao menggeliat-geliat. Kedua tangannya meremas rambut hijau dihadapannya, berusaha menarik wajah Midorima agar menjauh dari pahanya.

"Takao…en…tolong, lepaskan kacamataku…" Pinta Midorima sambil memasang wajah memohon, tak rela jika harus melepaskan kedua tangannya dari benda halus yang sangat enak untuk dipegang dan diusap-usap.

Yaaahhh…Takao memang lemah kalau urusan menghadapi Midorima kesayangannya. Kedua tangan yang tadinya ingin menyingkirkan kepala Midorima, kini malah harus mneyingkirkan kacamatanya saja dari wajah tersebut. Maka, dengan perlahan dilepasnya kacamata yang selalu bertengger di wajah sang kekasih, kemudian ditaruhnya di atas sebuah meja yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Aaahhhh…chotto..chotto…" Takao segera mencegah wajah Midorima yang baru saja mau menjilati pahanya lagi menggunakan kedua tangan halusnya.

"Apa?!"

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau dilepas begitu?" Tanya Takao sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Midorima. Sebenarnya jika ingin jujur, Takao hanya beralasan saja. Mengulur waktu demi memandangi wajah menawan sang kekasih yang lebih tampan dari biasanya ketika ia sudah melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Cih, jangan meremehkanku! Walaupun dilepas, pandanganku masih awas kalau hanya melihat sejauh tiga atau empat meter. Ja-" Midorima menghentikan kata-katanya begitu Takao membungkam mulutnya menggunakan bibir tipisnya.

"…"

Midorima membiarkan Takao melumat bibirnya dengan rakus. Ia hanya membalas seperlunya, sementara kedua tangannya mulai bergerilya mengelus-ngelus kedua paha mulus dibawah tubuhnya.

"Ahhh…kau memang yang paling keren didunia ini, Shin-chan…" Jelas Takao dengan wajah memerah setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Terlihat ada sedikit senyum diwajah Midorima. Namun hanya sebentar, karena Midorima segera memalingkan wajahnya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang agak tersipu.

"Jangan menggodaku untuk meringankan kekesalanku Takao." Midorima langsung menarik tubuh Takao, membaliknya hingga sang pemuda bermanik onyx itu tengkurap mencium bantal.

Takao hanya bisa diam selama beberapa detik, karena entah bagaimana caranya, kini ia sudah dalam posisi terbalik. Seluruh tubuh bagian depannya menempel pada kasur empuk yang sangat enak untuk ditiduri.

"Shin-chan, apa yang kau-"

"Diam dan jangan melawan." Jelas Midorima yang dengan terampilnya menangkap kedua tangan Takao, menaruhnya di belakang punggung dan segera mengikatnya menggunakan dasi panjang yang ia keluarkan dari dalam saku celananya.

"Sepertinya aku beruntung, tadi aku menemukan benda ini di tergeletak di dekat tangga. Ahhh…aku jadi tidak perlu mengambil tali di gudang rumahmu ya, Takao…"

"Ja…jadi, kau memang sudah merencanakan ini sebelum kau pergi tadi?" Takao terheran-heran. Ia menatap kekasihnya yang kini membalik tubuhnya lagi kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya agar lebih ketengah ranjang sepenuhnya. Setelah itu kekasihnya tersebut turun lagi dari ranjang dan berdiri tepat di depan tempat tidurnya. Melemaskan otot-ototnya. Memandanginya seolah sedang mengulitinya.

"Tentu saja, nodayo! Kau membuatku kesal! Menggantikanku dengan benda bodoh seperti itu! Kau pikir aku ini siapa? Bakao?!" Omel Midorima sambil melepas pakaiannya satu persatu.

"Aku begitu karna kau tidak pernah mau melakukannya bersamaku. Kau pikir kau saja yang kesal hah?!" Balas Takao.

"Seharusnya kau berfikir seribu kali…ah…tidak…! Kalau perlu jangan pernah berfikir sama sekali jika benda nista macam itu dapat memuaskanmu seperti aku memuaskanmu, nanodayo!" Midorima makin kesal, tampak perempatan menghiasi kepalanya.

"Tapi, tadi pagi aku sempat memintamu untuk melakukannya, salah siapa kau menolak! Sekarang cepat lepaskan ikatan ini!" Takao menggerak-gerakkan tangan terikatnya yang tertindih oleh tubuhnya sendiri.

"Shin-chan! Ku bilang, lepaskan ikatan ini!" Teriak Takao yang merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Karena merasa tidak ada respon, Takao langsung menatap manik emerald yang ternyata kini tengah memancarkan aura hitam pekat dan ingin segera menghabisinya.

"TA~KA~OOOO… Beraninya kau memerintahku… Aku akan membuatmu menyesal hari ini!" Ucap Midorima dengan suara yang sangat dingin dan errr..menyeramkan.

**.**

**Plaakkk**

"Ahhh…" Takao mengaduh ketika Midorima menampar bongkahan pantat sexynya secara bergantian. Kemudian pantat tersebut diremas-remas menggunakan kedua tangan sang pujaan hati dengan gemas.

"Shi…Shin-chan…" Kepala Takao dimiringkan kesamping agar ia bisa bernafas. Mukanya merah dan Midorima meihatnya.

"Takao…setelah kupikir-pikir, sepertinya kau tidak perlu forefly lagi…lubangmu sudah merenggang…dan itu membuatku semakin kesal!" Jelas Midorima sambil membuka lubang pink yang sudah sangat basah akibat permainan solo yang dilakukan Takaonya tadi.

"Egghhhhhh…" Takao menahan nafas saat sebuah benda tumpul mencoba memasuki dirinya. Ia pasrah, terlebih lagi setengah tenaganya sudah terkuras ketika hasratnya sempat terpenuhi tadi.

"Aaahhh...ke..kenapa sulit sekali…" Midorima merutuk dalam hati, mencoba terus memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang anal dihadapannya.

"Aaakkhh…"

"Takao…rilekslah sedikit…nodayo…jangan kau ketatkan lubangmu ini…eennhh…" Midorima menekan miliknya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aaaakkhh…sa…sakit…"

"Bukankah dildo tadi sudah memasuki lubang ini, ta…tapi kenapa?!" Midorima kembali berfikir dalam hati, terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya secara langsung. Secara refleks, ia menutup sebelah mata, merasakan ngilu pada miliknya yang baru masuk sepertiga bagian.

"Ti..tidak muat…pu…punyamu terlalu...aakhhh…be…besar…aaaarrrghhhhh…!" Takao mengerang sejadinya begitu Midorima memaksa masuk dengan seluruh tenaga. Bagian bawah tubuhnya serasa ingin robek, terbelah penis besar yang dipaksakan agar muat menghuni lubang sempitnya.

"Sakit…aaargghh…hentikan...adduhh…Shin-chan…aarrghh.." Kedua tangan Takao mencakar punggungnya sendiri –hingga piama berbentuk kemejanya berkerut-kerut- sebagai bentuk penyaluran rasa sakitnya. Midorima yang melihatnya langsung memegangi tangan Takao yang masih terikat. Ia menghentikan gerakan pada penisnya. Memberi waktu untuk Takaonya agar terbiasa.

Sebisa mungkin Midorima menahan keinginannya untuk mendesah merasakan jepitan kuat dinding-dinding anus Takao yang masih saja tegang dan meremas miliknya. Ya…salahkan penisnya yang hanya mampir sekali ke lubang sempit berkerut juga menggemaskan milik pacarnya itu selama tiga bulan terakhir ini.

"Takao...santailah sedikit, nanodayo…" Tangan kanan Midorima menyentuh penis Takao yang menggantung. Diusap-usap dan diremat-remat agar sang pemilik dapat melupakan sakit pada lubang bawahnya.

"Akkhh…tapi…eenhhh…" Wajah Takao terlihat sayu. Nampak air mata menetes dari manik hitam berkilau miliknya.

"Rileks…" Midorima menggerakkan miliknya perlahan.

"Aarrgghh…sakit…eenhhhh….sakit…." Takao mengeluh. Tangan yang harusnya meremas punggung, kini hanya bisa mengepal menangkap udara, karena Midorima mengunci pergerakan tangannya. Nafas Takao terengah-engah. Pernah ia sekali merasakan milik Midorima didalam tubuhnya, tapi entah kenapa masih saja terasa sakit seperti saat ia melakukannya pertama kali.

"Shin-chan…perasaanku atau apa…aakhh…milikmu sepertinya membesar dalam diriku…eennhh…"

"Hanya perasaanmu nanodayo…aku akan bergerak…" Jelas Midorima menggerakkan lagi miliknya tanpa lupa untuk tetap mengocok kejantanan Takao.

"Aakkhhhh…akkhhhh…bo..bohong…eengghh…!"

"Diam dan jangan banyak protes!" Perintah Midorima sambil memaju-mundurnya batang tegak miliknya.

"Shi…Shin-chan…eeenhhh…aahh…ahhh.." Semakin sering bergerak Midorima bergerak, Takaopun mulai merasa nikmat. Lubangnya berkerutnya kini mulai rileks. Mempermudah Midorima melakukan gerakan in-out yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ahh...enak…eenhhh…eenhh…" Takao mendesah-desah. Nafasnya berat dan terengah-engah.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan…eeghhhhh…" Midorima tersenyum, suaranyapun terdengar berat.

"Shin-chan…aku suka…aakkhh…akkhh…"

"Aku tau sayang…" Midorima mengecup-ngecup punggung Takao. Kedua tangannya dialihkan untuk meraba-raba tubuh Takao. Memasuki piama, mengelus-elus perut dan dada Takao. Ia tidak mau memfokuskan diri untuk mengocok kejantanan Takaonya secra intens. Ia ingin bermain sedikit lebih lama.

Sambil terus menikmati tubuhnya yang dimanjakan, Takao merasa ada yang aneh dari pacarnya. Ia tidak mengira Shin-chan miliknya menggunakan sebutan 'sayang' untuk dirinya.

"Shin-chan…cium aku...please…kumohon…" Pinta Takao disela desahannya. Ia hanya bisa meminta, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kedua tangannya terikat kebelakang, sehingga kepalanya tidak bisa diangkat untuk mendekat ke wajah Midorima.

"Tunggulah sebentar hingga kau siap, nodayo…" Midorima menjelaskan sambil kemudian mengurut-urut batang kemaluan Takao lagi menggunakan sebelah tangannya hingga Takao melenguh-lenguh keenakan, terlebih kedua nipplenya dimainkan secara bergantian oleh Midorima.

"Aku ingin menciummu…eennhh…eenhh…"

"Baiklah…eenn…Takao bertahanlah, sekarang!" Midorima tiba-tiba menarik tangan Takao yang terlipat kebelakang. Membuat tubuh Takao ikut tertarik ke belakang. Mengagetkan lubang bawah Takao yang tiba-tiba harus tersodok dengan kuat.

"AARGHHHH!" Takao berteriak sejadi-jadi. Ia kaget saat tiba-tiba lubangnya terisi penuh dengan kejantanan milik sang kekasih. Tubuhnya terkunci oleh kedua tangan Midorima yang melilitnya. Memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hentikan…akkkhh…aakhh…" Takao mulai memberontak. Ada rasa sakit dan mengganjal di dalam hole miliknya ketika Midorima bergerak-gerak memasuki dirinya. Namun, tenaga Midorima bukanlah tandingan Takao. Dengan sigap, Midorima menarik tubuh Takao ke bawah hingga seluruh kejantanannya tertelan ke dalam lubang ketat Takao.

"Ahhh…aahhh…ahh…" Nafas Takao terputus-putus. Kepalanya menengadah. Bersandar pada pundak Midorima. Ia tidak bisa bergerak, ada rasa perih didalam lubangnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan saliva menetes-netes dari ujung bibir manisnya.

"Daijobu…tenanglah Takao…" Jelas Midorima sambil membetulkan posisi tubuhnya agar senyaman mungkin berada di tindihan lubang sempit Takao yang kini memerangkap miliknya dengan ketat sekali. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, kedua tangannya melepas kancing piama Takao yg berbentuk kemeja berwarna putih bergaris-garis hitam.

"Ohhh..Shin-chan…ahhh…Shin-chan…" Nafas Takao terengah-egah. Lubangnya kembali menyesuaikan diri dengan milik sang surai hijau yang kedua tangannya kini sedang sibuk menggerayangi tubuh bagian depannya. Mencubit kedua putingnya dengan gemas.

"Ennn...tanganmu…eenhhh…" Protes Takao. Namun tak hanya berhenti sampai disitu, lidah nakal Midorima mulai menjilati leher putih didepan wajahnya.

"Enngghh….eennhhh…" Takao melenguh. Makin menegadahkan kepalanya pertanda ia makin menikmati permainan.

"Takao…" Panggil Midorima dengan suara seduktifnya tepat di samping telinga Takao. Membuat bulu romanya merinding menerima hembusan nafas Midorima yang hangat.

"Aku akan bergerak." Jelas Midorima sambil menggigit cuping telinga Takao. Menjalarkan rasa geli dan meningkatkan nafsu sang Uke dengan seketika.

"I..iya…" Takao hanya bisa pasrah. Menyandarkan tengkuknya terus dipundak sang kekasih. Tenaganya seolah terhisap entah kemana.

"Enngg….eeennngg…aahh...ah…ahh" Tubuh Takao naik turun, efek dari gerakan pinggul Midorima yang memompa ke atas dan kebawah tubuh langsing di atasnya.

"Kau suka? Eeenhh…" Tanya Midorima sambil terus memainkan kedua puting Takao. Memelintirnya dan menekan-nekannya ke dalam. Membuat Takao hanya bisa pasrah dibakar gairah.

"Suka…aakhh….sangaat suka…eenhhh…ennhh"

"Takao…lihat aku…."

"Eeengghh…aaahh…aakhh…." Takao memalingkan mukanya, desahan erotis terdengar dari bibir yang sudah dibasahi saliva yang menetes hingga ke leher jenjangnya. Wajah Takao memerah hingga ke telinga. Kedua mata indahnya terlihat sangat sayu menyembunyikan nafsu.

"Eeeenngg…eennhh…" Erangan Takao tiba-tiba tertahan karena ulah Midorima yang seenak hatinya menciumnya. Melumat-lumat bibir tipisnya hingga mulutnya terbuka.

"Eeeenngggg…eennn…..eeemmmphhh…eemmpph…" Erangan Takao hanya bisa tersembunyi di dalam bibir Midorima, saat Midorima mempercepat sodokan-sodokannya sambil tetap mencium bibirnya dan mengajak lidahnya menari-nari. Takao tak bisa melawan karena Midorima menahan wajahnya agar tidak melepas ciuman itu menggunakan tangan kirinya.

Bola mata Takao makin menghilang. Otaknya semakin menikmati permainan Midorima yang seenaknya saja mempercepat gerakan in outnya sementara tangan kanannnya kembali memegang milik Takao. Meremasnya hingga rasa nikmat menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

"Kau manis Takao…Kau sangat menarik…" Suara seduktif Midorima memenuhi indra pendengaran Takao.

"Shin-chan juga…aakhh..hebat…sex-nya….eeennhh…eennnhh"

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Midorima sambil menghisap leher Takao kuat-kuat hingga meninggalkan tanda merah yang enak untuk dilihat.

"Aaakhh…sangat...eenhh….eenhhhh…sangat..." Sulit bagi Takao untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena semakin lama sodokan Midorima semakin liar. Takao makin mabuk kepayang. Secara tak sadar ia meggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri ke atas dan kebawah. Mencari kenikmatan yang lebih dari ini. Tangannya yang terikat dan berada diantara tubuhnya dan tubuh Takao, ikut digerakkan. Mengelus-elus perut rata Midorima. Menaikkan libido Midorima hingga kepuncak.

"Kau sangat menggairahkan Takao." Midorima langsung memegang kedua pinggul Takao, mengangkatnya hingga kepala penisnya sedikit terlihat, kemudian ditariknya tubuh Takao dengan tiba-tiba hingga melahap seluruh kejantanannya.

"Aaaarggghh! Aaarrrgghhhh!" Takao teriak dan mengerang sejadi-jadinya.

"Apakah sakit?" Midorima sedikit khawatir.

"Lagi…aku mau lagi…" Jelas Takao dengan nafasnya yang semakin pendek. Peluhnya semakin membanjiri tubuhnya.

Lalu tanpa diperintah lagi, Midorima kembali mengulangi perbuatannya. Mengangkat tubuh Takao, kemudian menariknya dengan kasar.

"Arrrrgghhhhh! Aaarrrrrggghhhhh! Shin-chan… aaahhh… enak…enak… eennhh… eennhh… faster please…faster…!" Racau Takao yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Seketika Midorimapun tersenyum.

"Aaakkhhh…aakhh…akhh…" Takao kini ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah menyambut setiap gerakan penis Midorima menggunakan lubang sempit berkerut miliknya yang makin basah.

"Hit me...hit me more…eeerrghh…eenhhh…" Gerakan Takao dan Midorima semakin liar. Keduanya sudah kehilangan akal. Yang mereka tau hanyalah saling menyambut satu sama lain. Mencari kenikmatan yang hanya bisa didapat satu sama lain. Menajamkan pendengaran hanya untuk mendengar lenguhan dan juga desahan-desahan erotis dengan saling menumbukkan bagian tubuh mereka satu sama lain.

"Takao…eenhh….aaahh..." Midorima mulai mendesah, merasakan penisnya diremas-remas oleh lubang Takao yang sepertinya memang sengaja dikedut-kedutkan oleh sang pemilik. Sebagai balasan, iapun mempercepat kocokannya di batang Takao.

"Shin-chan aku tidak kuat lagi….aahh...ahhh..."

"Bersama-sama…"

Midorima semakin mempercepat gerakan in outnya dan jemarinya semakin intens pula mengocok penis Takao. Sementara Takao, ia semakin sering mengedutkan lubangnya agar milik Midorima yang selalu tepat menekan titik sensitifnya makin terasa penuh dalam dirinya.

"Shi….Shin-chan…Shin-chan…Aaaargghh…aaakkkhhhh…" Erangan kepuasan dari bibir manis Takaopun lolos, berbarengan dengan cairan kental berwarna putih kekuningan menyembur keatas dari miliknya. Membasahi jemari Midorima dan juga membasahi perut dan wajahnya sendiri.

"Kazunari…eeenggg…eenhh…" Midorima langsung mencium bibir Takao menahan desahannya agar tidak lolos terlalu banyak dari bibirnya.

"Enngghh…eengghhhh…" Kini milik Midorima ganti menyemburkan sperma kentalnya ke dalam tubuh Takao yang paling dalam. Rasa nikmat menjalari seluruh indranya dengan segera.

"Ennhh…"

Takao dan Midorima melepaskan ciuman mereka, kemudian mereka mengambil nafas sebanyak yang mereka mampu. Menikmati seluruh momen klimaks mereka bersama-sama.

"Aahhh…nikmat sekali…hah...hah…hah..." Takao menyandarkan tengkuknya pada bahu Midorima. Terpejam dan masih menikmati momennya.

"Lubangmu sangat sempit, Takao…." Jelas Midorima sambil menyandarkan kepalanya kearah leher Takao. Dipeluknya pinggang ramping sang kekasih menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Terimakasih, sudah mau memanggil nama keciku…" Jelas Takao.

"Kau salah dengar nodayo…" Bantah Midorima sambil melengos.

"Aku tidak salah dengar, wahai yang mulia Shintarou-sama…" Takao menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Dari pada kau meributkan hal itu, bagaimana kalau kita bersiap-siap untuk memulai ronde kedua saja dari sekarang?" Ujar Midorima sambil menjilat lelehan sperma yang mengenai pipi Takao yang merah dan bermandi keringat.

"Ronde kedua?" Otak Takao macet seketika.

"Iya..ronde kedua…" Jelas Midorima sambil menyusuri wajah Takao dengan lidah basahnya yang semakin turun untuk menyesap leher jenjangnya.

"Ehhh?" Takao mematung, dipandanginya Midorima dengan wajah yang terkaget-kaget.

.

.

.

"Shin-chan…eenhhh….enhh…kenapa…aaahhh…" Tubuh Takao yang sudah berpeluh terlihat menggeliat-geliat, menyamakan irama yang diterima berkat sodokan penis yang menghujam lubang kecilnya di bagian bawah. Piama yang dikenakan sudah sangat berantakan kesana kemari. Mengekspos tubuh bagian depan yang sudah berhias beberapa kissmark dan bekas gigitan. Putingnya yang masih menegang dan langsung jadi sambaran tangan panjang milik sang kekasih.

"Bagaimana huh?" Tanya Midorima sambil menggerakkan penisnya tanpa henti dengan tempo sesukanya.

"Su...sudah hampir tiga kali…eeenhh…aaakhhh…" Takao mengerang begitu miliknya diremat oleh sebelah tangan Midorima.

"Satu kali denganku dan satu kali dengan benda brengsek itu, satunya lagi belum terealisasi, jadi jangan dihitung!" Omel Midorima sambil merasakan keketatan lubang sempit Takao.

"Ter…terserah...aargghhh…ta...tapi sampai kapan…akkhh…" Takao yang terlentang memandangi tubuh Midorima yang sudah basah karena keringat.

"Sampai kau keluar sebanyak lima kali…" Jawab Midorima singkat sambil menikmati hangatnya tight hole Takao.

"A…aku bisa mati…eennnhh…na…nanti…eeghhh…"

Midorima berhenti sejenak. Memikirkan kata-katanya Takao yang terdengar masuk akal. Iapun mendecih.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Midorima melepas miliknya dari lubang sempit yang tadi dihuninya. Kemudian iapun melepaskan tubuh Takao.

"Hei kau mau kemana?" Takao kesal setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dalam tubuhnya disaat yang menurutnya sangat-sangat tidak tepat. Miliknya masih tegang dan masih menuntut untuk dikeluarkan isinya. Iapun yakin hal itu dirasakan pula oleh Midorimanya saat ini.

"Tenang…aku pasti akan memuaskanmu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil ini sebentar. Jadi kau tidak perlu merengek agar aku memperkosa lubang sempitmu itu lagi." Jelas Midorima sambil menunjukkan perban yang tadi tergeletak dilantai bekas membalut jari-jarinya.

"A..apa yang kau rencanakan lagi?" Takao mulai bergidik.

"Diam dan lihat saja nodayo."

Midorima melilitkan perbannya di batang kemaluan Takao, tepatnya dibawah kepala penis yang saat ini amat tegang dan membutuhkan pemuasan.

"Kau pasti bisa bertahan Takao." Ucap Midorima sambil mencium ujung penis Takao. Menjilatnya dan menghisapnya dengan gemas.

"Aakkhh…kau…kau gila Shin-chan!" Takao menahan rasa ngilu di kemaluannya. Yeah…terimakasih pada Midorima yang kini mengikat miliknya. Tidak terlalu kencang tapi lumayan untuk menahan isi penisnya agar tidak keluar secepatnya.

"Aku memang gila kalau soal dirimu. Alasanku untuk selalu menolakmu adalah karena aku sama-sekali tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk membiarkanmu. Aku selalu ingin melahapmu, memakanmu dan menikmati tubuhmu seperti saat kita pertama kali melakukannya dan membuatmu tak bisa berjalan selama dua hari."

"Kau hanya beralasan…eeeennhhhh…aahh…" Takao menghentikan keta-katanya saat Midorima mulai mengulum ujung penisnya.

"Chottomatte…Shin-chan…eenhh…aku tidak tau apa maksudmu mengikat milikku, tapi…aahhh…tolong lepaskan sekarang! Rasanya…eenhh…rasanya…sangat tidak nyaman…aahh..." Penjelasan Takao disela nafasnya yang berat dan ajaibnya segera menghentikan kegiatan Midorima.

"Takao…" Midorima beranjak. Memindahkan tubuhnya hingga berada di atas tubuh Takao tapi tidak sampai menindihnya. Ujung telunjuk dan ibu jarinya mengangkat dagu Takao dengan lembut.

"Tidak perlu sok polos. Kupikir, seseorang yang sudah pernah memakai dildo pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku mengikat miliknya." Lanjut Midorima sambil mencium bibir Takao. Menghisap dan menggigit bibir yang sudah membengkak tersebut dengan semangat.

"Eennhh...eennhhh…" Takao tak bisa melawan. Kedua tangannya masih terikat dan tertindih oleh tubuhnya. Jadi ia hanya bisa menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya kesana kemari agar terlepas dari bibir lapar milik sang kekasih.

"Apa lagi Takaoooo~~~" Midorima merasa kesal. "Kenapa kau merusak kesenanganku, nodayo?!"

"Hah…hah..hah…" Nafas Takao terengah-engah. "Aku tidak sehentai yang kau bayangkan, Shin-chan"

"Takao, percuma kalau kau ingin mengulur waktu." Jelas Midorima sambil menahan kesal karena harus menekan semua nafsu yang sudah membara.

"Di…Dildo itu bukan milikku…"

Midorima membelalakkan kedua iris jade miliknya.

"A…aku baru memakainya...sekali…jadi..aku.." Takao menghentikan kata-katanya disela nafasnya yang putus-putus. Ia terkejut, karena tanpa disangka ekspresi Midorima langsung berubah. Kekasihnya itu langsung mundur sedikit dan menarik punggungnya, hingga tubuh mereka berdua saling menempel satu sama lain.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Midorima membuka dasi yang melilit di kedua pergelangan tangan Takao. Terlihat jelas tangan tersebut kini dipenuhi jejak merah yang melingkar dengan sempurna. Perlahan dibaringkan tubuh Takao ke atas tempat tidur lagi. Diciuminya pergelangan tangan tersebut secara bergantian.

"Katakan, itu milik siapa…" Midorima memandangi iris onyx di bawahnya. Namun yang dipandangi mencoba menghindari tatapannya.

"Takao…Aku berjanji akan kupastikan orang tersebut menerima akibat yang setimpal karena membuat Ukeku menjadi tidak polos lagi."

"I..itu…milik Himuro…" Jawab Takao dengan nada yang takut-takut.

"Huh, ternyata wajah polosnya tidak sesuai dengan kelakuannya." Maki Midorima. Lalu ia menatap wajah dibawahnya, "Lalu, kenapa kau mau-maunya meminjam barang bekas pakai orang lain...hah?!"

"i..itu…"

"Hhiiiiihhhh…kenapa kau jorok sekali Takaooooo…"Midorima mencubit kedua pipi Takao. Menariknya kekiri dan kekanan sebagai ungkapan kekesalannya.

"A…aku sudah mencucinya dengan alkohol 70%..."

"Kau tetap saja jorok. Apa aku pernah mengajarimu untuk hidup jorok seperti itu hahh?! Ayoooo jawaabbbbb~~~!"

"Iiiitteeee yo Shin-chan…." Takao memegang kedua tangan Midorima agar tidak menarik-narik wajahnya lagi.

"Ingatkan aku untuk menelepon Murasakibara atas kelakuan Uke poni lemparnya yang sudah mencemari otak Uke kesayanganku, sehingga dia makin lihai menggodaku, nodayo"

"Tidak perlu, Himuro bahkan sudah mendapat hukuman dari Murasakibara sebelum ia sempat menggunakan benda itu?"

"Ehhh.." Midorima diam sejenak. "Lalu kenapa kau cuci segala, Bakao!" Kini Midorima menjitak pelan kepala Takao.

"Itu karna aku takut dia bohong…" Takao memegangi kepalanya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Cih…"

"Ada apa?" Takao heran, ketika Midorima tiba-tiba beranjak dan berbaring di samping tubuh Takao.

"Aku mau tidur. Aku sudah tidak mau melanjutkannya."

"Haaaaahhhh?" Takao langsung buru-buru duduk memandangi Midorima, ia tidak peduli dengan lubang pantatnya yang sedikit nyeri.

"Mood ku hilang, karena kau terlalu lama mengajakku bicara. Iklannya terlalu banyak."

"Shin-chan..jangan bercanda!" Perempatan mulai menghiasi kening Takao.

"…"

"Mitte mitte…punyamu masih tegang loh…" Takao menunjuk-nunjuk milik sang kekasih.

"Tidak setegang tadi. Tunggu saja, nanti juga lemas sendiri, nodayo."

"Eeehhhhh..mana mungkin bisa begitu…"

"Tanganmu sudah bebas kan, kau bisa melepas ikatan pada milikmu sekarang. Aku sudah malas melanjutkan." Jelas Midorima sambil bergerak memunggungi si surai hitam.

"Ne..Shin-chan…jangan kejam begitu…ayo...kau harus tanggung jawab."

"iie.." Jawab Midorima dingin.

"Shin-Chaaannnnnnn…" Takao menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Midorima, merengek kepada orang disebelahnya. Namun yang ia dapat hanyalah tatapan tajam sang kekasih yang sudah tak memakai kacamata lagi sebagai hadiahnya.

"Hei...Shin-chan…"

"Aku malas…"

"Tapi..tapi…"

"Hhaaahhhh…" Midorima menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian ia duduk memandangi onyx dihadapannya. "Baiklah, aku mau melanjutkan, tapi…harus kau yang mendominasi permainan." Jelasnya.

"Ehh.."

"Bagaimana?" Midorima tersenyum menyeringai.

"Eeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh…." Wajah Takao langsung memutih seketika.

.

.

**#To be Continue#**

.

.

Fufufufufufuufu…jeng jeng jeng…ini updetannya, silahkan dinikmati. Yang blom 18 taun ke atas jangan baca ya…aku gak mau ngerusak anak bangsa...hahahahaha

Curhat ah, sekarang Mizuki cuma fokus ku dua fic. "Aku sakit, Shin-chan!" sama "Onegai, Akashi kun!" dan kebetulan yang bener-bener kebetulan banget, dua-duanya lagi dalam tahap perlemonan…aaihhhhh…ketawan deh kalo otak aku seminggu yang lalu n seminggu ke depan isinya pervert things smua! OMG!

Arigatou buat ** , elfarizy, Kirika Miu, ffureiya, Matsuoka Rose, ShizukiArista, Raicho19, Ningie Cassie, KyraAkaKuroLover, rin-hisagi, **dan **AkashiKazune1.**

Nah…karena udah Mizuki penuhin lemon gantung ini…makannya ripiu yak, jangan cuma di baca, difavorit sama di follow doangan atuh...pan kesian authornya… Jadi, **tolong kasi masukan tentang posisinya Takao nanti pas nganu-nganu sebagai Uke yang agresif…hahahahaha…kali ini aku gak terima masukan lewat PM…harus lewat kolom review…OKEE!** Toh pembaca fic ini belum terlalu banyak –aslinya mah ngarep biar makin banyak- jadi jangan malu-malu. Kan gak seru kalo yang mesum authornya doang… /digeplak/

Oke yosh…sampe ketemu chapter depan. Semakin banyak masukan, semakin cepet aku ngerjainnya. Artinya, semakin cepet juga aku updatenya. Otreh!

Ja ne

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Arigatou buat** Eqa Skylight, Orang121101, elfarizy, arista, AkashiKazune1, rin-hisagi, Matsuoka Rose, **dan **Kirika Miu, **karena kalian punya akun, aku bales lewat PM aja ya**. S**pecial thanks for **ShizukiArista** atas idenya beberapa bulan yang lalu juga buat, juga buat **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw **yang mereview berturut-turut disaat-saat terakhir ketika aku mulai enggan ngelanjutin fic ini.

Untuk follower favorite n Reader…ck! Review please!

.

.

**Aku sakit, Shin-chan!**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. "Aku sakit, Shin-chan!" Barulah punya saya, Mizukinokawaii.

**Pairing:** Midorima Shintarou X Kazunari Takao

**Genre: **Romance, Humor

**Rate: M**

**Warning: **TYPO, Boy X Boy, Lemon lagi lemon lagi! Ckckckck!

.

###

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang, namun kegiatan di kamar Takao masih belum terhenti. Ya… kegiatan rayu-merayu ala Takao agar Shin-channya mau melanjutkan sesuatu yang sudah dimulainya tadi masih saja berlanjut sampai saat ini.

"Ne…Shin-chan hidoi yo…"

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku tak masalah, nanodayo." Midorima kembali berbaring dan menatap langit-langit. Ekor matanya sedikit melirik ke arah jemari Takao yang mengepal keras.

"Heennnn…." Midorima mengerutkan pelipisnya, begitu Takao naik keatas perutnya, terlihat penis Takao yang setengah tegang diatas perutnya –minus perban yang tadi sempat melilit bagian vital tersebut.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mendominasi! Tapi jangan salahkan aku, kalau…eennn…" Takao berfikir, memilah-milah kata-kata yang tepat untuk dirangkai dengan baik.

"Takao…" Tangan Midorima menggapai kening Takao. Mengelusnya dengan perlahan. "Apa kau tidak terlalu berkeringat, nodayo?"

"Tentu saja aku berkeringat! Demamku belum benar-benar turun tau! Makannya…" Takao terdiam sebentar. "Makannya, kenapa tidak Shin-chan saja yang agresif…se…seperti tadi." Takao langsung menunduk malu-malu. Wajahnya langsung bersemu.

"Daripada melanjutkan, lebih baik kau beristirahat saja nanodayo." Midorima menatap Takao lekat-lekat.

"iie! Tidak mau! Aku…aku sangat ingin melakukannya dengan Shin-chan...da..dakara…" Takao menggantung kata-katanya. Ia terlalu malu melanjutkannya.

"Apa?" Midorima meminta penjelasan sambil menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Ayolah Shin-chan…" Takao mulai merengek.

"Takao" Midorima memegang kedua belah pipi pacarnya. "Kau masih sakit, tubuhmu juga pasti sudah lemas…selain itu, kau sudah berkeringat terlalu banyak." Kini Midorima menyeka butir-butir keringat dari wajah Takao.

"Shin-chan, kalau begitu kenapa tadi menggodaku segala?" Takao cemberut. Ia pun segera bangun dari perut Midorima. Lalu dengan kesal Takao segera berbaring memunggungi Midorima.

"Dasar jelek! PHP! Tukang ngecewain anak orang! Kenapa sih nyebelin banget jadi orang!" Takao misuh-misuh sambil meremas-remas seprai dengan kesal.

"Takao…." Midorima memeluk Takao dari belakang, kemudian dengan nafasnya yang sebenarnya masih berat, iapun berbisik, "Aku sepertinya tahu, bagaimana cara menghilangkan kelelahanmu dan juga keringatmu ini."

"Eh?" Kepala Takao langsung menghadap kearah Midorima, namun tatapan tersebut hanya mendapatkan sebuah senyuman tipis sebagai jawaban atas keheranannya.

.

.

"Eeenhh…"

"Lakukanlah dengan benar, Bakao!" Midorima menatap punggung basah Takao.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya dengan benar! Disini terlalu licin tau…!" Omel Takao sembari menoleh kearah Midorima dan memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya, karena sudah sepuluh menit mereka berdua berendam di bathtub Takao masih belum berhasil memasukkan penis Midorima kedalam miliknya.

"Bantulah aku sedikit Shin-chan…"

"Iie." Jawab Midorima santai, sambil tetap pada posisinya yang masih bersandar pada bathtub dengan kedua tangan yang terjulang di sisi kiri dan kanan bathtub. Sedangkan Takao masih berada di depan tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan punggung mulus sambil terus berusaha menyatukan tubuh mereka.

"Sshh…" Erangan halus lolos dari bibir Takao, setelah usahanya mengarahkan penis Midorima agar dapat masuk ke dalam lubang analnya mulai menampakkan sedikit hasil.

"Se..sedikit lagi masuk…" Takao meringis, begitu kepala penis Midorima mulai memasuki tubuhnya. Namun-

"AAARRGGHHHHH!" Takao menjerit ketika tiba-tiba Midorima menarik kasar pinggulnya hingga penis besar itu memenuhi lubang analnya. Secara otomatis tubuhnya yang kaget langsung bersandar pada tubuh Midorima.

"Sakit! Shin-chan no baka! Baka! Baka!" Omel Takao sambil sedikit menoleh kearah Midorima dan melayangkan tatapan kesalnya. Namun, entah Takao harus kembali melanjutkan kekesalannya atau justru merasa senang karena tanpa basa-basi Midorima langsung mencium bibirnya.

"Bergeraklah Takao." Jelas Midorima singkat, kemudian ia kembali melumat bibir mungil sang kekasih.

"Ennnhh…eemmpp…" Desahan Takao yang tersumbat mulut sang kekasih kini mulai terdengar ketika ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun dengan amat sangat pelan. Membuat air yang memenuhi empat perlima bagian bathtub mulai bergelombang secara teratur.

"Naikkan kecepatannya perlahan-lahan, nodayo." Jelas Midorima sambil menciumi leher putih Takao.

"Aaahh…su..sulit…aaahhh…"

"Apanya yang sulit heemm…" Midorima kini memberi tambahan kissmark pada leher Takao.

"Emmhh…agak…aahh…sakit…sshh…" Takao menahan rintihannya.

"Berusahalah sayang…kau yang memegang kendali, nodayo…" Midorima menggigit cuping telinga Takao. Menggelitik syaraf-syaraf yang ada di daerah itu agar memberikan kenyamanan bagi pemuda yang tengah menaiki penisnya saat ini.

"Aakhh….aahh…ahhh…" Takao sedikit menambah kecepatannya. Jemari kanannya memegang pangkal penis Midorima untuk membantunya mempermudah gerakan naik turunnya. Balutan air hangat memberikan sensasi yang menyenangkan. Lubangnya tidak terlalu sakit seperti ketika ia dimasuki penis Midorima ketika di ranjang tadi. Mungkin, air telah membantunya untuk mempermudah gerakan in out pada tubuh bagian bawah mereka berdua.

"Ennhh…ahhh…aahhhh…" Desahan demi desahan mulai terdengar sering, seiring naik turunnya tubuh Takao diatas kemaluan Midorima yang tegak sempurna. Mengintip-ngitip lubang menggemaskan milik Takao tanpa malu-malu.

"Ahhh..Takao…" Midorima sedikit mendesah. Tubuhnya sangat menikmati rangsangan-rangsangan pada penisnya. Mati-matian ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengambil alih permainan yang menurutnya kurang liar. Bagaimanapun ia sudah terlanjur meminta Uke satu-satunya itu untuk menguasai permainan ini. Ahhh..ingatkan dia untuk tidak mengijinkan Takao menguasai permainan seperti ini lagi.

"Shin-chan…aakkhh….ennhh…."

Air makin beriak saat Takao menanggapi rangsangan yang diterima tubuhnya berkat tangan-tangan nakal Midorima yang menggerayangi nipplenya juga penisnya yang bergerak-gerak didalam air.

"Faster, please…" Pinta Midorima yang sebenarnya amat sangat ingin mengaduk-aduk lubang sempit Takao sedalam yang ia bisa.

"Aakhhh…sulit…eeennhhh…" Takao berpegangan pada sisi kiri dan kanan Bathtub.

"Apanya, sayang..?" Midorima lagi-lagi memberikan tambahan Kismark pada leher Takao.

"Ba..bantu aku…aahh…aahhh…" Takao terus naik turun. Semua rangsangan pada tubuhnya menyulitkan dirinya untuk berkonsentrasi menaik turunkan pantatnya keatas dan kebawah.

"Memohonlah." Midorima meremas-remas kejantanan Takao.

"Ku…kumohon…" Suara Takao makin berat, seberat kedua kelopak matanya yang makin turun hampir menutupi seluruh manik onyxnya.

"Hmmm?"

"Kumohon bantu aku…" Pinta Takao disela-sela deru nafasnya yang makin tidak teratur.

"Memohonlah yang benar, nodayo."

"Kumohon, puaskan aku eenhh..Shin-chan…" Wajah Takao makin memerah.

"Shin-chan?"

"Shin…Shintarou…enhh…kumohon…aahh…liarlah seperti tadi…" Takao segera menutup bibirnya menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang baru saja dikeluarkan. Ia malu.

"Liar, huh?" Midorima menahan senyumannya sambil terus menikmati pijatan-pijatan dinding rectum Takao.

"A…aku suka Shintarou yang liar…dakara…o…onegai..."

Midorima hanya menggigit pelan telinga Takao dan masih belum mau menggerakkan miliknya sama sekali.

"Shintarou…" Takao menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mulai frustasi walaupun ia sudah mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya karena tidak ada gerakan-gerakan aneh di dalam lubangnya.

"…"

"Shintarou, aku mohon…"

"…"

Karena hanya mendapat tanggapan berupa rabaan-rabaan halus pada tubuhnya dan ciuman-ciuman lambat pada lehernya yang justru membuatnya ingin merasa lebih, Takaopun akhirnya menghentikan gerakan naik turunnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan-tangan Midorima yang sedang bergerilya. Punggungnya ia tempelkan pada dada bidang dibelakangnya. Kepalanya sedikit menoleh ke arah Midorima. Onyxnya mengunci sepasang manik emerald. Menginginkan perhatian sang Seme seratus persen.

"Daripada begini, perkosa aku saja sekalian Shintarou…" Jelas Takao sambil menampakkan raut yang putus asa.

Midorima tersenyum lebar.

"Dengan senang hati, Kazunari…"

Midorima langsung mencium bibir ranum Takao. Menyingkirkan tangan-tangan Takao, kemudian mendorong tubuh yang sedang menunggangi penisnya. Dibimbingnya tubuh putih polos tersebut agar berada dalam posisi doggy style, tanpa melepaskan sambungan yang tercipta diantara kedua tubuh yang masih terendam didalam air. Sementara tubuhnya ditegakkan dengan menumpukan semua berat badannya pada kedua tulang kering yang menempel pada dasar bathtub.

"Aaarrggghh…." Takao mengerang saat Midorima mulai memperdalam jangkauan penis dalam lubangnya. Kepalanya bersandar pada ujung bathtub sementara kedua tangannya ikut menahan tubuhnya dengan memegang dasar bathtub.

"Aaargghhh….aahhhh…" Tubuh Takao maju mundur mengikuti gerakan alat kelamin Midorima yang menusuk-nusuk lubangnya. Rasa dilubangnya menjadi lebih enak berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Daripada saat Midorima tidak bergerak sama sekali didalam tubuhnya, seperti tadi.

"Apa kau suka?" Midorima membungkukkan tubuhnya, menciumi punggung Takao yang tidak terendam air. Tangannya tidak pernah bosan menggerayangi tubuh mulus yang di klaim adalah miliknya seorang.

"Aaakhh….ahhh….suk...aahhh…suka…aaahhhh…" Tangan Takao berpindah dari dasar bathtub ke pinggiran bathub. Menggenggam erat ujung bathtub yang berwarna putih mengkilat tersebut sebagai penopang tubuhnya.

"Eergghhhh…eenhhh…" Takao ikut memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, menyambut setiap gerakan penis Midorima. Riakan airpun semakin kacau terutama dibagian tengah, dimana bongkahan pantat Takao bertemu dengan selangkangan Midorima.

"Aahhh…aakhh…deeper…eenhhh….eennhh…" Desahan Takao terdengar bersahutan dengan kecipak air.

"Takao…" Midorima menghentikan gerakan penisnya, mengeluarkannya hingga hampir lepas. Kedua tangannya memegang pinggang Takao agar ikut berhenti bergerak.

"Kau sangat sempit…eengghhh…" Midorima langsung menghentakkan Penisnya sambil menarik pinggang Takao ke arahnya.

"Aaaarrgghhhh…." Takao mengerang nikmat.

"Takao" Midorima menghentikan gerakannya lagi. Menikmati kehangatan lubang Takao yang meremas-remas milliknya dengan gemas.

"Lakukan seperti barusan dengan cepat." Jelas Midorima.

"Ennhh…ba..baik…hah…hah...hah…." Jawab Takao disela-sela nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Aaarghhhh…Aaaaarrghhh…" Takao mengerang sambil mengikuti arahan Midorima. Menjauhkan lubangnya dengan milik Midorima hingga hampir terlepas, kemudian segera memundurkan pinggulnya. Menyambut hujaman-hujaman kasar penis yang lapar akan kehangatan dan remasan-remasan dinding rektumnya.

"Aaaarrghh…arrghh…arrghhh…aaarrrghhhh.." Erangan dan desahan Takao makin tak karuan karena penis Midorima semakin lama semakin tepat menyentuh G-spotnya. Kedua tangannyapun makin erat memegang pinggiran bathtub. Air liur secara tak sadar sudah menuruni ujung bibirnya, pertanda ia sangat menikmati permainan di dalam air ini.

"Aaarghh...Shintarou...aarghhh…aahhh…..aaaarghh.." Aair liur makin banyak menetes dari sela-sela bibir Takao. Gerakan air yang makin kacau memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi kedua insan yang sedang mencari-cari kenikmatan yang ingin diraih.

"Takao…eenhh…sshhh..." Midorima terus bergerak liar, kedua tangannya tak pernah lepas dari pinggul Takao.

"Aaarrghh...na..namaku….eeenhh...namaku…aakhh…"

Midorima yang mengerti maksud Takao, langsung berhenti. Melepaskan penisnya dari lubang Takao. Kemudian tanpa membuang waktu, entah bagaimana caranya ia, mengarahkan Takao agar mengubah posisinya, sehingga mereka kini berhadapan.

"Masukkan milikku kedalam tubuhmu, Kazunari." Midorima berselonjor dalam Bathtub. Dan memegangi pangkal penisnya agar berdiri tegak, dan memudahkan proses penetrasi nantinya.

Tanpa berfikir lagi, Takao langsung memposisikan lubangnya diatas kepala penis Midorima. Kemudian ia menurunkan tubuhnya..

"Aaaargghhh…aarrrghhh…aaarrghhh…" Takao mengerang hebat ketika Midorima dengan seenaknya menarik tubuhnya dengan kasar sehingga lubangnya langsung melahap habis penis Midorima.

"Ennggg…enngggg…ahhh…ahhh…" Takao menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan tempo asal-asalan. Membuat pergerakan air semakin kacau hingga tumpah keluar dari Bathtub.

"Kazunari, lebih cepat, nodayo." Midorima memeluk pinggang Takao, membantu Takao dalam menaik-turunkan tubuh mungil tersebut, sementara penis miliknya ikut digerakkan naik turun juga, tak mau terlalu lama berpisah dengan lubang kesayangannya.

"Aaakhhh….aakhhhh….akkh…" Takao mempercepat pergerakan tubuhnya. Penis miliknya yang sejak tadi jarang mendapatkan rabaan, kini mulai bergetar. Beradu dengan kulit Midorima didalam air.

"Aakhh...Kazunari…aahh.." Midorima ikut mendesah. Tidak tahan mendapat pijatan dinding Takao yang makin mengetat.

"Shin…Shintarou…" Takao segera memeluk Midorima. "Hhuaahhhh… aaahhhhhh… aaahhhh…"

Sperma Takaopun menyemprot, bercampur dengan air.

Midorima segera mengeratkan pelukannya, membenamkan kepalanya ke pundak Takao, menikmati remasan-remasan dinding Takao yang makin mengetat dan menghisap kuat miliknya. Gerakan penisnya makin liar dibawah sana dan Iapun semakin tak tahan untuk melepas ledakan kenikmatan yang makin lama makin membuncah.

"Kazunari….aaakhhh…aakhhhh...aarrgghhh…" Sperma Midorimapun langsung menyembur jauh ke dalam tubuh Takao.

"hah..hah…hah…." Midorima dan Takao terengah-engah. Lelah setelah melepas semua hasrat terdalam mereka.

Midorima melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya iris hitam pekat yang terlihat sayu dan kelelahan. Midorima tersenyum.

"Kazunari…Aku mencintaimu." Midorima langsung mencium bibir Takao dengan penuh rassa sayang.

.

.

.

**#Pagi Hari#**

.

Midorima berjalan menuruni tangga. Tercium aroma sedap dari dapur yang terletak tak jauh dari tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai dua. Ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya berharap dirinya belum terlambat menyaksikan pemandangan langka yang jarang ditemuinya.

"Ah…Shin-chan…" Takao tersenyum begitu onyxnya menangkap sosok orang yang paling dicintainya kini sedang berjalan mendekat.

"Masak apa?"

"Nasi goreng." Jawab Takao singkat sambil memfokuskan dirinya pada kegiatan masak-memasaknya. Namun terhenti sebentar ketika dirasakannya dua tangan besar Midorima memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Aduk perlahan dulu, setelah itu baru naikkan kecepatannya." Jelas Midorima sambil menyandarkan dagunya ke pundak Takao. Membuat Takao menjadi tersipu namun berusaha untuk tetap memasak dengan baik sesuai dengan instruksi Midorima.

"Hei..jangan terlalu cepat mengaduknya nodayo. Nanti nasinya bisa tumpah seperti milikmu yang berlimpah."

"Baik!" Takao serius mematuhi. Lalu-

"Shin-chaaannnn!" Takao berbalik dan menggembungkan pipinya kearah Midorima. Sadar kalau dirinya sedang digoda.

**CUP**

Takao mematung. Nafasnya terhenti seketika setelah Midorima mencium bibir ranumnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Masak yang benar, Ka~zu~na~ri~." Midorima langsung mengecup kening Takao, kemudian ia mengacak-ngacak rambut sang kekasih yang masih diam tak bergerak.

"Ahhh…aku mau mandi dulu." Midorima segera berjalan meninggalkan Takao yang masih saja berada dalam fase sadar dan tidak sadar.

.

"Huaaaaahhhhh!" Takao berteriak dalam hati sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang sudah sangat memerah begitu Midorima sudah hilang dari pandangan.

"Aku bisa mati meleleh kalau begini terus!" Takao berusaha untuk memfokuskan kembali dirinya pada nasi dalam penggorengan yang belum selesai dimasak, namun entah mengapa usahanya sia-sia.

"Dasar Shin-chan hentai, tukang godain anak orang, tsundere megane akut, aku sebaaallllll!" Takao teriak-teriak tak jelas sambil mengaduk-aduk nasi gorengnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

.

.

"Shin-chan...aaakkkk…" Takao menyodorkan sesendok nasi goreng kearah mulut Midorima yang sedang duduk dihadapannya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Bakao!" Midorima mendecih namun tetap melahap suapan penuh cinta dari Takao-nya.

"Ne…ne…Shin-chan, bagaimana dengan tasmu yang masih ketinggalan disekolah?" Tanya Takao sambil melahap makanannya.

"Aku sudah mengurusnya. Daripada memikirkan itu, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Midorima kembali melahap nasi dari sendok Takao

"A…aku…" Takao menundukkan wajahnya yang tersipu malu-malu. "Tidak pernah sebahagia ini." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak menanyakan itu." Midorima mengangkat dagu Takao kemudian menyuapinya nasi goreng dari piringnya sendiri dan langsung dilahap oleh Takao.

"Maksudku, apa masih terasa sakit?"

"Uhuk-uhuk.." Takao tersedak dengan tidak elitnya dan untungnya Midorima merupakan laki-laki yang sebenarnya cepat tanggap, sehingga saat ini tenggorokan Takao dapat selamat berkat segelas air yang ditawarkan oleh Midorima padanya.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mau melakukannya lagi?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka nodayo?"

Muka Takao langsung memerah seperti warna cabai merah yang tadi dimasukkannya dalam daftar bumbu rahasia nasi goreng spesialnya.

"Maaf, kemarin aku terlalu bersemangat." Midorima menaikkan kecamatanya yang sedikit turun. Lalu ia pun beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Tunggu!' Takao langsung memeluk lengan Midorima. "A..aku suka…aku sangat suka…"

Midorima menatap iris onyx yang menatapnya seperti anak kucing yang ingin dimanja. Membuat Midorima langsung menelan ludahnya.

.

.

"Aahhhh…aakkkhh...Shin-chan…eenhhh…" Takao mengeratkan pegangannya pada meja makan ketika Midorima melakukan penetrasi ke dalam lubang bawah Takao perlahan-ahan.

"Bertahanlah…eennhh…" Midorima mendorong kemaluannya agar masuk ke dalam anal Takao. Kedua tangannya memegang erat pinggang Takao agar sodokannya bisa tepat pada sasaran yang dituju. Pandangannya hanya fokus pada bokong sexy sang surai hitam. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada peralatan makan yang sudah tergeser ke bagian meja yang bersebrangan dengan tempatnya berada. Ia juga sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan celananya ataupun celana Takao yang teronggok dilantai saat ini.

"Shin-chan…aahhh…ja..jangan bergerak dulu…aakkhh…jangan…" Takao mendesah-desah begitu Midorima bergerak perlahan dianusnya. Tak memberi kesempatan pada holenya untuk menyesuaikan diri.

"Sesekali tidak apa-apa…aahhh…" Perasaan Midorima keawang-awang. Penisnya terasa nyaman menerima pijitan dan juga gesekan-gesekan lembut dari lubang sempit yang dimasukinya.

"Aahhhh…aahhh….aakhh…" Takao yang sedang ditusuk dalam posisi membungkuk dan menumpukan semua berat badannya pada kedua kaki dan juga meja yang dipegang erat dengan kedua tangan sebagai pelampiasan kini hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmati gerakan-gerakan pada lubang bawahnya yang semakin lama memberikan sensasi menyenangkan pada tubuhnya.

"Suaramu sexy Takao. Aku suka." Jelas Midorima sambil meremas-remas bulatan kenyal yang mengapit lubang yang sedang diinvasinya.

"Ennhh…u…urusai….aakhhh….aahhh…."

"Keluarkan suaramu yang menggoda itu Takao…aahh salah..Kazunari..ayo...lebih keras lagi."

"Ennggg….eeenhhh…aakh…aahh…aakkhh…" Suara Takao naik setengah oktaf begitu tangan-tangan jahil sang kekasih mulai menggerayangi tubuh bagian depan yang masih terbalut piama. Menyentuh kedua nipples-nya yang tegang kemudian menarik dan juga mencubit-cubitnya dengan gemas.

"Aaaaakkhhhhh….disana…aaarrrgghhhhhh…" Begitu sweatspotnya terhantam, Takaopun makin mengerang nikmat.

"Bagaimana nodayo…?" Midorima mulai menyodok-nyodokan penisnya. Mengarahkan kepala penis tersebut agar selalu tepat menghantam sweat spot Takao.

"Faster…eenghhh…eeenhhh…le..lebih cepat…please…aaakhh...aahhh…" Suara Takao makin tak terkendali. Pinggulnya ikut bergerak maju mundur mengimbangi gerakan penis Midorima yang terus keluar masuk menggoda prostatnya. Menghantamnya dan memberikan sensasi kenikmatan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, tapi sangat mampu membuatnya ketagihan dan ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi. Namun-

**Brukkk!**

Midorima dan Takao langsung menengok kearah datangnya suara.

"Kazu-chan!" Seorang wanita paruh baya nampak menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Terlihat sebuah tas besar sudah jatuh kelantai didekat kaki dan tadi sempat menyebabkan dentuman yang langsung menghentikan kegiatan Midorima dan juga Takao secara bersamaan.

"Sayang ada apa?" Suara lain terdengar. Diikuti dengan munculnya sesosok pria berambut hitam yang langsung mematung begitu menangkap dua insan yang sedang dalam pose menggairahkan.

Midorima diam.

Takao terbelalak.

"I…ibu..a…ayah…!"

.

.

**#To be continue#**

.

.

Gimana rasanya kalau kalian diposisi Takao?

**RnR Please**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kazu-chan, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat terkejut, Wanita paruh baya tersebut terus memandang anak laki-laki satu-satunya yang kini masih dalam posisi sedang melakukan sex dengan seseorang remaja laki-laki yang dikenalnya sebagai sahabat anaknya tersebut. Bola matanya semakin melebar kala terdengar suara tumbukan kepalan tangan pada wajah berkacamata dihadapannya.

Terlalu cepat! Sampai ia tidak bisa menghentikan dan hanya mampu terkejut dan mematung. Berusaha mencerna segala bentuk kejadian yang jauh dari kata normal secara bertubi-tubi dalam waktu beberapa detik.

"Ayah, hentikan! Aku mohon hentikan!" Takao menarik lengan ayahnya yang kini sedang dalam posisi hampir menduduki dada Midorima.

"Dasar brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku!" Teriak lelaki paruh baya tersebut sambil terus mengarahkan pukulannya pada wajah Midorima.

"Ayah kumohon…kumohon..." Sekuat tenaga Takao mencoba untuk mencegah agar tangan ayahnya tidak terus memukul wajah Midorima.

"Engghh…engghh.." Midorima menahan suara kesakitannya agar tidak keluar sebisa mungkin.

"Kenapa kau sebrengsek ini, hah!" Kali ini secepat kilat, pukulan sang ayah terfokus pada anaknya. Keras dan menyakitkan. Hingga yang terdengar adalah teriakan sang ibu yang histeris melihat anaknya jatuh mencium lantai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku sakit, Shin-chan!**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. "Aku sakit, Shin-chan!" Barulah punya saya, Mizukinokawaii.

**Pairing:** Midorima Shintarou X Kazunari Takao

**Genre: **Romance, Humor

**Rate: M**

**Warning: **TYPO, Boy X Boy, OC (Takahiro Takao & Ritsuko Takao) untuk memudahkan penuturan.

###

.

.

Ruang makan terasa hening. Terlihat Takao dan Midorima yang sudah berpakaian lengkap sedang duduk bersebelahan, sementara kedua orang tua Takao duduk berseberangan. Sebuah meja makan yang sudah dirapikan memisahkan kedua pasangan tersebut.

"Maafkan aku…" Midorima membuka suara. Memandangi Ayah Takao yang kini sedang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Maaf kau bilang?!" Ayah Takao, Takahiro Takao memukul meja makan dengan kasar sehingga menciptakan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Membuat Takao yang sedang duduk disamping Midorima bergetar ketakutan dan menunduk sedalam-dalamnya.

"Ayah, minum dulu." Ibu menyerahkan segelas penuh air putih pada sang suami dan langsung disambar oleh Takahiro. Ditenggak hingga setengahnya demi membantu menekan emosi yang amat sangat sulit dikendalikan. Setelah itu diletakkannya gelas tersebut dengan kasar keatas meja, sehingga gelombang air pada gelas tersebut bergerak tak beraturan didalam gelas.

"Ayah, tenanglah."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang, Ritsuko!" Takahiro memandang Ritsuko dengan tajam. Elusan dipunggungnya terasa semakin intens. Ia tau, saat ini Ritsuko mencoba memintanya untuk sedikit berfikir dengan kepala dingin.

"Cih!" Takahiro mendengus kesal. Dengan berat hati, iapun menuruti kemauan istrinya untuk kembali duduk diikuti oleh Ritsuko setelahnya.

"Nah, Shin-chan bisa kau jelaskan pada kami?" Tanya Ritsuko yang memiliki rambut hitam lurus sebahu. Suaranya terdengar lembut ketika bertanya pada Midorima.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian ini, nanodayo." Jawab Midorima sambil memandang sepasang iris Ritsuko yang persis seperti milik Takao.

"Kau pikir, semua ini bisa selesai dengan kata maaf hah!" Takahiro kembali menggebrak meja dengan penuh emosi tanpa beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Namun sayang, yang didapatinya hanyalah Midorima yang masih tetap dalam ekspresi serupa seperti sebelumnya. Tidak takut apalagi gemetar mendapati semua sikapnya.

"Takao…" Midorima melirik pemuda yang sedang duduk disebelahnya. "Ambilkan aku es batu, nodayo." Lanjutnya.

"Ba..baik…" Takao mengeser tubuhnya dari bangku.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyuruh anakku dihadapanku, hah!" Omel Takahiro sambil menarik kerah Midorima dengan kasar. Kedua matanya yang mengibarkan ekspresi kemarahan dan yang hanya berjarak tiga puluh senti meter membuat suasana makin mencekam.

Takao menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Ingin sekali ia melakukan sesuatu, tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya hanya bisa diam seolah tak bisa digerakkan. Air matanya hampir jatuh akibat menahan emosi yang bergejolak bercampur aduk.

"Takao, ambilkan aku es batu." Midorima kembali memerintah dengan suara yang masih tenang.

Sebuah bogem mentahpun meuncur dengan cepatnya. Namun-

"Takao..." Midorima menoleh kearah Takao. Terlihat jelas telapak tangan kanan Midorima menahan pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh lelaki paruh baya didepannya.

"Ba..baik…" Takao langsung pergi menuju dapur.

"Cih! Dasar anak brengsek!" Takahiro melepaskan genggaman kasar yang masih melekat pada kerah kemeja Midorima sehingga lelaki bersurai hijau tersebut harus merelakan tubuhnya terdorong kasar dan kembali terduduk dibangkunya.

"Shin-chan…tolong jelaskan pada kami, apa maksud perbuatanmu pada Kazu-chan?" Ritsuko kembali bertanya. Ekor matanya melirik Takahiro yang kembali duduk sambil mendecih menahan kesal luar biasa.

"Aku mencintai Takao." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Omong kosong!" Tatapan kemarahan menusuk pengelihatan Midorima.

"Maaf tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Nodayo."

"Apa kau pikir kami bisa percaya begitu saja?"

"Aku tau paman tidak akan percaya, terlebih orang yang mencintai anak kesayangan paman adalah aku yang seratus persen adalah laki-laki."

"Kalau begitu, tolong lepaskan anak kami." Pinta Ritsuko.

"Tidak akan."

"Kau pikir kau siapa, sampai bisa bilang seperti itu hah? Dia anakku dan aku tidak mengijikan kalian untuk saling mencintai!"

"Bukannya aku bermaksud tidak sopan, namun kalau ingin menyalahkan silahkan salahkan anak paman sendiri, nanodayo."

"Apa kau bilang!" Emosi Takahiro semakin memuncak.

"Ya…bukan salahku kalau anak paman membuatku jatuh cinta. Jika paman memintaku untuk kembali meminta maaf aku sudah tidak mau."

"Shin-chan, apa maksudmu? Kupikir kau tidak pantas berkata seperti itu setelah semua kejadian ini."

"Kalau bibi mau, bibi bisa meminta Takao untuk meminta maaf dan bersujut ratusan kali. Karna bagaimanapun yang membuatku begini adalah Takao. Ini semua salahnya, nanodayo."

"Ja..jadi itu pendapatmu?" Takao tiba-tiba muncul. Genggamannya pada kain yang membalut beberapa es batu semakin mengerat. Ia terkejut akan keegoisan kalimat yang teluncur dari Midorima. Diam-diam ia berharap kata-kata Midorima barusan tidak pernah sampai ketelinganya sama sekali.

"Ya itu pendapatku. Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu perhatian padaku dan selalu menemaniku. Salahkan juga semua kebaikanmu yang membuatku terpesona, sehingga aku dengan gilanya memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku padahal jelas-jelas kau ini laki-laki!"

"Hah?" Wajah Takao lagsung memerah.

"Takao, aku akan mengatakannya sekali. Kalau kedua orang tuamu memintaku untuk beranggung jawab, aku bisa melakukannya. Aku bisa menikahimu kalau kau mau! Ahhh…salah…! Maksudku, walaupun kau tidak mau karena orang tuamu menekanmu untuk menjauh dariku, aku akan tetap menikahimu nanti setelah lulus karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

Takao terbelalak.

"Jangan bercanda!" Takahiro membentak.

"Takao, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri seperti itu terus? Bawa es situ kesini sebelum mencair.

"Ba…baik…" Takao langsung menghmapiri Midorima.

"Fuzakenna-tte!" Kedua telapak tangan Takairo menggebrak meja dengan kasar. Tubuhnya diangkat. Rahangnya mengeras dan otot-ototnya menegang akibat luapan emosi.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda paman. Aahh…." Midorima sedikit meringis ketika Takao menempelkan es batu ke pipi iri Midorima dengan hati-hati.

"Shin-chan, sebagai seorang ibu aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima semua ini."

"Aku mengerti kekhawatiran bibi." Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Kemudian tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan Takao yang sedang mengopreskan buntalan es batu ke pipi Midorima yang lebam.

"Kalau begitu tolong menjauhlah dari Kazu-chan." Pinta Ritsuko sambil memegangi lengan Takahiro. Mencegah Takahiro untuk melampiaskan emosinya.

"Takao, kompreslah wajahmu dulu." Jelas Midorima dengan lembut dan langsung dituruti oleh Takao tanpa bantahan sedikitpun.

"Shin-chan…" Ristuko menuntut jawaban.

"Maaf bibi, aku tidak bisa."

"Apa maksudmu?" Takahiro menatap tajam. Tangannya menarik kerah baju Midorima hingga Midorima terpaksa harus kembali berdiri. "Katakan, apa maksudmu!" Teriakan terlontar dari mulut Takahiro. Emosi yang siap meledak sangat jelas tersirat dari tatapannya.

"Aku ingin meminta Takao."

**Buugghhhhh!**

Pukulan keras dilayangkan Takahiro ke wajah Midorima. Membuat Midorima harus jatuh tersungkur mencium lantai.

"Ayahh!" Takao dan Ritsuko berteriak histeris.

"Meminta katamu?" Takahiro berjalan mendekat kearah Midorima yang sedang berusaha untuk duduk dengan benar. "Cepat pulang dan jangan pernah tunjukkan lagi wajahmu di hadapan kami." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak."

"Kau memang keras kepala!" Takahiro kembali melayangkan tangannya yang terkepal. Namun pukulannya tersebut terpaksa harus berhenti diudara ketika tiba-tiba Takao menangkap tinju tersebut dengan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi Midorima.

"Jangan dipukul lagi…Kumohon…" Takao menunduk dalam. Tidak berani menatap ayahnya sama sekali.

"Kazu-chan…!" Ritsuko buru-buru menghampiri berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada anak lelaki satu-satunya

"Ayah…jangan dipukul lagi…" Tanpa sadar air mata mulai berjatuhan dari kedua kelopan Takao.

Midorima menghela nafas panjang dan berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Kalau paman dan bibi menghawatiran tentang keturunan, aku akan mengusahakannya." Midorima menampakkan tubuh jangkungnya dibelakang Takao

"Kalau maksudmu anak adopsi, maka jangan mimpi!" Tegas Takahiro.

"Tidak. Aku akan menjadi dokter dan akan menemukan cara supaya Takao, ah... Maksudku Kazunari bisa hamil."

"Jangan bercanda." Protes Ritsuko.

"Aku tidak bercanda, nodayo."

"Apa kau pikir kami rela kalau nantinya kau menyuntikkan hormon sintetis kedalam tubuh anak kami supaya anak laki-laki kami satu-satunya ini menjadi wanita hah? Jangan mempermainkan kami!" Suara Takahiro melengking tinggi, disingkirkannya Takao agar sedikit menjauh dari hadapannya supaya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok pemuda sok tahu yang masih berusaha mendapatkan anaknya.

"Aku tidak berminat pada Kazunari yang menjadi wanita. Jadi jangan cemas. Akan kuusahakan agar Kazunari bisa memberikan keturunan."

"Bagaimana caranya hah?!"

"Kubilang, aku akan menjadi dokter dan berusaha untuk mewujudkannya."

"Kau ini anak kecil tau apa?! Jangan membuat aku tertawa!"

"Terserah paman, tapi aku serius mengenai hal tersebut. Akan kupastikan aku bisa mewujudkannya, nodayo." Jelas Midorima dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Shi...Shin-chan, jangan mengada-ada." Takao memandangi Midorima, Irisnya menyiratkan kecemasan yang mendalam.

"Aku tidak mengada-ada. Karena itu…" Midorima yang berada tepat di depan kedua orang tua Takao langsung merendahkan tubuhnya dan duduk di atas lantai.

"Kumohon kalian merestui hubungan kami." Midorima bersujud. Tak ada sedikitpun nada keraguan dari setiap kata yang meluncur, yang ada hanyalah nada tulus yang amat sangat ketara dari keinginannya untuk sebuah permitaan yang yang akan pernah disesalinya seumur hidup.

"Shi..Shin-chan…" Takao memandang tak percaya.

"Kumohon izinkan aku meminta Takao Kazunari untuk menjadi milikku selama-lamanya."

Kedua orang tua Takao terdiam seolah kehabisan kata untuk diucap. Pandangan mereka masih sama pada satu titik dimana Midorima bersujud memohon restu. Menciptakan suasana hening namun sarat akan makna.

"Haaahhhhhh…" Takahiro menghela nafas dalam.

"Ibu, siapkan air hangat. Ayah lelah." Lanjutnya sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

"Ba..baik.." Ritsuko langsung berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Dalam hati ia berharap semua kejadian hari ini tidak bertambah buruk jika ia meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Bagaimanapun semuanya sudah terjadi. Jadi kuharap kau bisa memenuhi janjimu." Takahiro membalikkan tubuhnya. Segera pergi meninggalkan Midorima dan Takao yang masih terdiam.

"Shi..Shin-chan…" Takao duduk. Mengambil posisi tepat didepan Midorima.

"Percayalah padaku." Midorima menggenggam tangan Takao dan mengecupnya lembut, namun-

**Duk!**

"Itte…" Midorima memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba dilempar sebuah apel merah.

"Jangan bermesraan dirumahku dulu, dasar anak bodoh!" Omel Takahiro sambil berlalu.

"Ba..baik.." Jawab Midorima polos.

.

.

.

_**#Seminggu Kemudian#**_

.

"Takao, kerjakan dengan benar!"

"Ne..ne….kenapa aku harus belajar ekstra seperti ini sih." Takao cemberut sambil menatap Midorima dengan Puppy eyes-nya.

"Supaya kau pintar. Supaya kalau ditanya ibu-ibu warung 2.875 x 234 : 155 + 1.125,5 – 3.987 kau bisa menjawab dengan mudah, nodayo?"

"Mana ada ibu-ibu warung seperti itu!" Perempatan tampak jelas menghiasi pelipis Takao.

"Ada, di apotek tempat aku biasa beli obat masuk angin." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Itu apotek, bukan warung!" Omel Takao yang semakin emosi.

"Lagipula, bukannya kau yang mau jadi dokter. Jadi daripada repot-repot mengajariku bukannya lebih baik kalau kau belajar sendiri, hah?"

"Baiklah kalau kau rela aku ditemani oleh para perawat cantik di rumah sakit nantinya." Midorima ganti mendengus kesal.

"Hieeeeee...jangan…" Tiba-tiba Takao merengek dan langsung memeluk lengan Midorima.

"Kalau begitu belajarlah yang serius, nodayo."

"Tapi ini sulit…" Takao tetap protes.

"Baiklah, kita buat perjanjian. Kalau nilaimu diatas tujuh puluh maka kita akan melakukan sex sesuai kemauanmu."

"Lalu kalau dibawah?"

"Kita tidak akan melakukannya sama sekali."

"Kalau selama satu bulan nilaiku jelek?"

"Kita tidak akan melakukannya sama sekali selama satu bulan dan jangan harap aku sudi memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu." Midorima memandang sinis.

"Haaaahhhh? Hidoi yo, Shin-chan…"

**Cupp**

"Berusahalah Takao." Jelas Midorima.

"Ba..baik.." Takao terbata. Nampak semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipinya. Kebahagiaan membuncah berkat kelegalan hubungan mereka yang sudah mendapat persetujuan dari kedua orang tua Takao.

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

Wahahaha...Endingnya begindang banget ya? Hahaha… Gomen… Mizuki gak menyisipkan lemon disini, karena Mizuuki rasa lemonnya udah cukup mengguncang di chapter sebelumnya. Mizuki gak mau bikin otak minna kembali terguncang ditambah anemia berkepanjanganan.

Nah, karena ini chapter terakhir, Mizuki mau ucapin terima kasih khususnya pada Reviewer, Follower dan Favorite juga readertachi yang sudah setia menunggu kelanjutan fic ini chapter demi chapternya.

Makasih juga untuk **azurradeva, KUROUJI, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Gise-chan No Kazune, AkashiKazune1, ShizukiArista, biyachan, Raicho19, guest **(Knapa ya bisa ketahuan?mungkin lagi apes aja kali ya…hahahaha)**, izukinokanojo **(kalo bunuh diri midorin bisa mati juga, gak seru nanti)** Karin Amalia **(maaf, aku gak bisa meluncurkan lemon lagi di chapter terakhir kali ini)**, Kagamine Micha **dan** Kagamine Micha. **Yang punya akun FFN aku bales lewat PM seperti biasanya.

.

.

_**~~Omake~~**_

.

.

_**#Di lorong sekolah setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi#**_

.

.

"TAKAOOOOO~~~~"

"Ahahaha…" Takao tersenyum kikuk melihat Midorima meremas-remas sebuah kertas.

"Kau sengaja! Aku tau kau sengaja!" Midorima mengguncang-guncang tubuh Takao dengan kasar.

"A..aakkuuu…"

"Bagaimana bisa selama sebulan setengah ini nilaimu selalu dibawah tujuh puluh hah?"

"U..ulangannya susah…"

"Bahkan di pelajaran olah raga yang biasanya bisa mencapai nilai 80, sekarang kau cuma bisa mendapat nilai 69! Aku tau kau sengaja Bakaoooooo~~!" Tatapan Midorima makin horror, kedua tangannya meremas-remas kertas dengan gemas hingga membentuk bola kertas yang kusut.

"A…aku tidak sengaja… aku sudah berusaha…"

"Sudah berusaha katamu?" Midorima membuang kertas ulangan tersebut dan menginjaknya dengan dramatis, sehingga Takao hanya bisa menelan ludah dan merinding di tempat.

"Ikut aku!" Tiba-tiba Midorima menarik kerah Takao.

Tanpa bisa melawan Takao hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Midorima yang terburu-buru. Beberapa pasang mata hanya meandang mereka berdua sambil berbisik-bisik nista.

"Mau apa kita kesini?" Tanya Takao saat mereka telah sampai di depan ruang kesehatan.

Midorima diam. Ia terus menarik kerah baju Takao. Menutup pintu ruangan kesehatan dan menguncinya dari dalam. Kemudian dilepasnya genggaman pada kerah Takao dan sebagai gantinya ia beralih pada tangan Takao.

"Shin-chan.." Takao makin merinding, merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Jangan banyak bicara, nodayo!" Midorima mendorong tubuh Takao ke atas tempat tidur berukuran single yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Kau mau apa?" Takao menatap Midorima yang sedang melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di pinggir sebuah meja.

"Aku ingin mengubah isi perjanjian kita." Midorima melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu sambil memandangi Takao yang bergerak mundur diatas kasur.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Midorima melepaskan kemeja sekolahnya dan melemparnya kelantai.

"Aku akan melakukannya setiap kali kau mendapat nilai dibawah tujuh puluh." Midorima kini memajukan tubuhnya. Mencium Takao yang masih berusaha mencerna kata-katanya. Menyesapnya dan mengulum bibir tersebut dengan kesal.

"Eengg..eennnhh…" Lenguhan penolakan terdengar dari bibir Takao.

"Kau keberatan?" Midorima melepaskan ciumannya.

"Tentu saja, kita masih disekolah tau!" Omel Takao.

"Aku tidak peduli, nanodayo. Aku akan menyerangmu dan memastikan kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik setelahnya!" Midorima menangkup kedua pipi Takao, kemudian menciumnya dengan paksa. Menekankan berat tubuhnya pada tubuh kekasih yang sedang berada dibawahnya, sehingga Takao tidak bisa melawan sama sekali.

.

.

**#FIN#**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#if you want to know what will happen with MidoTaka, just drop a review and I will send their activities via PM special for you#

*Smirk


End file.
